


虚情拟意

by jiangshanghan



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 刹那应该通过一个简单的模拟程序。日常练习。原来他和费尔特一起陷入了一个数字世界，还有他们那种不舒服的无言的感觉。由于他们团队的其他成员可以通过多个屏幕监视他们的生活，这些青少年必须承认当他们面对一个陌生的世界时他们的感受。提耶利亚试图拯救他们，但是面临着自己的问题，他最近的身体没有很好地回应生活。回到地球，帕特里克和凯蒂准备迎接一场比平时更需要运气的考验。





	1. 帕特里克，我们有麻烦了！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simulator love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460432) by [Radiklement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiklement/pseuds/Radiklement). 



> 有配合机翻，缓慢校对中。

当凯蒂走进房间时，帕特里克正在熟睡。她的头发乱糟糟的，脸上充满了愤怒。责任人毫无自觉地躺在床上。她想给他一枪，但是，当她的目光落在他身上的时候，她的心不由自主地软化了一点。反正她身上也没带枪……她只穿了一次正常的衣服。她感到不知所措和渺小。  
帕特里克看上去很平静，在睡梦中全身舒展开来，轻轻地打鼾。微笑似乎永远不会离开他的脸。很难不爬到他身边，躲在他的胸前。但她必须坚强。她必须严肃，因为他永远不会严肃，甚至在涉及到他们自己的生活时也不会。  
“帕特里克！”  
听到她的声音，他动了一下，但几乎没有转过身来。夜深了，他已经按照她的吩咐出去操练了一整天。他睁开一只眼睛，朝她微笑。  
“你怎么还没睡，上校？“他问道，他的声音因睡眠而变得紧张。  
尽管她现在已经是“准将”了，他还是很难称呼她“上校”以外的称呼。她情不自禁地对他生气，因为他朝她傻笑。与此同时，它深深地触动了她的心，让她的内心深处融化了。但她还是很坚定。  
“帕特里克，我们有麻烦了!“  
他的笑容扩大了。他完全睁开了眼睛，用一只手臂撑起身来。  
“我敢肯定，没有什么事是幸运的克拉萨瓦不能能解决的……“他开始说道。  
她向他走去，她的眼睛发出闪电般的光芒，她的脸变得如此冰冷，房间似乎失去了一些温暖。当她爬上床并抓住他绿色睡衣的领子的时候，帕特里克没有后退。他只是笑了笑，知道暴风雨很快就会过去。起初，凯蒂以为她要揍他，但她被他的行为解除了武装。他怎么能这么无忧无虑呢？他不知道忧虑这个词吗？  
“我——我需要你认真听我说，中尉!“她警告他。  
他在她面前微微直起身子坐着，轻轻地抓住她的前臂。他感到她在他的碰触下颤抖，这是不对的。她通常不那么敏感。他眨了眨眼，意识到她看起来真的很震惊。  
“我在听，上校，“他用另一种语气说。  
她厉声说道。“是准将!“她提醒他，大喊大叫的声音比她想的要高一点。  
对她的愤怒和不耐烦的反应只有他的微笑。他抱住她，让她坐在他的腿上，直到他的手放在她的背上。  
“凯蒂……“  
他的眼睛变得如此严肃，充满了爱。凯蒂感到自己的心漏跳了一拍。  
她怎么能生他的气呢？他可以一直忍受她？现在真的有理由担心吗？她在他的怀里藏了几秒钟，因为她只有在确定没有其他人能看见他们的时候才这样做。他们现在单独呆在家里。但是她突然对自己的身体感到一阵陌生。  
“我怀孕了。“她靠在他的胸前低声说。  
帕特里克一时之间愣住了，他疲惫的大脑试图弄清楚她的意思是“怀孕”。他的思绪开始在脑子里飞快地转动。他把她从他身边拉开，这样他就可以看着她的眼睛，他的笑容比以前更加灿烂。  
“这么说我们要有孩子了？“他问道，声音因兴奋而提高了。  
她皱起眉头，更加用力地抓住他的肩膀。  
“你是说我有个孩子了！而我不想要它!“  
“什……”  
“我不能怀孕，军队还需要我，而且……”  
在她重新开始讲话之前，他摇摇头，把她脸上凌乱的头发拨开。她很害怕——就像往常一样，她试图通过大声说话和发号施令来控制自己。她用目光在向他寻求帮助。同时，她希望他明白：他们不能要孩子。  
“你肚子里可能有个小帕特里克——甚至是一个小上校，凯蒂。你不能就那样把它抛弃。“  
他的声音里既没有什么让她感到羞耻的东西，也没有愤怒。他温柔地抚摸着她平坦的肚子。  
“我们是一家人。“他告诉她，尽可能不过于激动。  
他知道紧张只会使她生气。但他必须让她明白，这是一件值得庆幸的事情。  
“帕特里克，我……。”  
“没必要害怕。你的帕特里克·克拉萨瓦能解决一切问题。“  
这正是她感到如此担心的原因。  
“我不害怕!“她抗议道，用拳头砸他的胸口。  
他让她为所欲为。而当她扑向他的时候，他把她拉了下来，紧紧地抱着她。  
“我们会没事的，凯蒂。你会成为一个好妈妈的。“他鼓励她。  
当他说那话时，她很想哭。他是那么温柔、那么善解人意。为什么她还在生他的气？哦，对了，因为他很随和。她说不出话来向他解释这件事。想到这一点，她感到很难过。她觉得错了，她觉得……太多的事情在同一时间发生，这几乎伤害。她紧紧地抱着他。  
“所以你想要那个孩子？“  
“当然。你为什么不想要呢？“  
“我……。”  
“你是不是害怕我太笨而不能做一个好父亲？“他问她。  
没有指责，只有自嘲，她感到很受伤。他必须在某个地方隐藏一些自尊，在他心中的一个地方，在那里他自己编造的笑话确实伤害了自己。但是他已经做到了，这使得他比她想象的要聪明得多。  
“别这么说，帕特里克。永远不要说自己愚蠢。“  
“每个人都相信这是真的，不是吗？但是我不在乎，只要我有你，凯蒂。“  
“我不相信你是笨蛋。“她坚持道。  
有时候他会觉得自己比她更聪明。没什么大不了的。生活还在继续。他们只是不得不享受它。  
“那么，我们有孩子了吗，上校？“  
“是准将，不过我想我们会成功的。“  
“不要猜了。你对此也感到很激动。至少，我是。你不是很期待吗？拥有自己的家庭……“  
他憧憬地说，声音洪亮而纯净。大多数时候这使他听起来像个孩子。  
但是她现在在他的怀里感到很安全。  
“我不知道我能不能忍受两个帕特里克而不是一个。“她承认。  
他意识到这意味着他将不得不接受来自她的更少的关注，突然觉得想要收回他的话。但是后  
来她感谢他为她加油，让她平静下来。  
“我爱你，“她依偎着他补充道。“我们以前经历过更糟糕的情况。“  
他忍不住又笑了起来。一切都会好的。他得到了他想要的一切。接下来还会有更多。他可以经历任何事情。而且，他总能保护他的上校不受伤害。

 

刹那坐在他的mobile suit的驾驶舱里，慢慢地绷紧双臂，准备开始他的模拟训练。  
自从里本兹和他那消灭人类的可怕计划被抹去之后，就没有什么真正的使命了。各国正在慢慢地走到一起。  
他没有玛丽娜的消息。但是，从他收到玛丽娜的最后一封信来看，玛丽娜仍然很难理解他。只要人们不能互相理解，就会有冲突。他能感觉到另一个天人组织的成员的想法，虽然他突然明白为什么皇小姐仍然会喝醉，为什么米蕾娜会在每次提耶利亚中断与他们的联系时叹气，他仍然不知道他应该做什么。  
他的一生都在战斗，一开始是希望“神”能理解他，然后是希望“高达”能给他的生命带来意义，希望通过战斗——他唯一擅长的事情——他能给这个世界带来真正的和平，防止更多的孩子像他一样被扭曲。  
他正在训练自己忘记那些随之而来的想法，那些提出无解的问题的声音，那些无法通过内心不解之墙的、盲目的思想。他现在能看穿谎言了。他是一个真正的变革者。虽然他很高兴能了解一些事情，但还有一些事情他不想让别人知道。  
模拟器正在缓慢地部署一个环境，以便他在其中工作。一片丛林被置于深夜之中。哈罗的声音告诉他，敌人潜伏在给定的坐标中。地图出现在他的一个屏幕上。刹那把注意力集中在手头的任务上，在像素上显示出覆盖着水滴的绿叶和空气中的湿度。  
他在黑暗中睁开闪光的眼睛。他几乎感到一阵战栗沿着他的脊椎流下。成为高达的一部分仍然是关闭那些未知的声音的最好方式。  
完全理解是好的，但是，他真的希望有一天他能够控制它。否则，他就不能长时间面对所有人们不自觉地灌进他大脑的信息。  
“刹那F塞耶，在00高达里，开始操作。“他自言自语道。  
有了预先设定好的句子来整理他的思想，多少还是令人好受了些。他喜欢这种熟悉感和背后的逻辑。他知道现在没有人在听他说话，但他不在乎。随着他的手的移动，他令00飞上天空，准备好他的武器。  
他根本不知道模拟器最近出了一些问题……在模拟飞行时，刹那从来不征求许可。但是提耶利亚警告过皇小姐，因为伊恩和他的妻子在度假——这是他们经历了这么多艰难时刻后真正赚到的——所以，菲尔特被派去维修。当她准备开始修理时，她注意到模拟器目前正在使用。  
“会是谁呢……“  
她在键盘上输入了几个字母。然后，当她明白了，便叹了口气。当然，那是刹那。自从与里本兹的战斗结束后，这个年轻人就一直坐立不安。即使所有的威胁都应该解决了，即使阿里·阿尔·萨切兹永远地倒下了，并且伴随着他可怕的过去的幽灵，这个年轻的克鲁西斯男人仍然无处可去。对他来说，唯一安全的地方就是与“天人”在一起。他仍然表现得很封闭，看起来很粗糙，但菲尔特开始理解他了。每当他看到温暖人心的东西时，他都会微笑。他有自己的幽默感，尽管他从不开玩笑。他充满善意，他的眼睛是诚实的，她猜测他从来不会撒谎。不过话又说回来，他几乎从不说话。在所有的高达驾驶员中，刹那是最顽固的。  
菲尔特最近非常担心他。现在，战斗越来越少了，他会怎么做？他会不会试图把自己和高达融合在一起，或者更糟？他完全有能力做出那样鲁莽的事情，即使她根本不知道这怎么可能。她摇了摇头。皇小姐开始感染她，米丽娜疯狂的动作对她没有任何帮助。昨晚，她在奇怪的噪音中睡着了。她已经感到很累了，但是现在对此无能为力。  
“刹那，你能听到我吗？“她通过麦克风问道。  
正如她所料，没有回答。起初，她有一种可怕的感觉：她正在和一个死气沉沉的驾驶舱说话，安全地抱着一具太空尸体。当一个人站在后方，试图与每个人联络，却不知道随着时间的推移，他们是否还安全的时候，这种感觉很可怕。她相信高达驾驶员们，但是，看着他们奔向自己的死亡，她仍然很难面对压力。一切都应该结束了。她开始希望有一个新的生活，尽管她不知道像她这样怪异的女孩是否能适应正常的世界。当她思考这个问题的时候，她也想知道怎么把刹那从模拟器里弄出来。她猜最好的办法就是参加模拟实验。  
在进入自己的模拟驾驶舱之前，她给皇发了一条提示信息。  
这是一个很小的空间，基本上是一把椅子，坐在三面金属墙之间。驾驶舱将通过关闭自己与第四面墙在前面，向人展现这都是模拟的一部分。  
椅子可以被移开来，迫使士兵站起来，这样他就可以进行真正的训练，跑步或者躲避障碍物。在太空舱有限的空间里，他的动作会减少，但是他的肌肉仍然会像以前一样用力工作。  
作为一个天人组织的成员，菲尔特有几个月每周 12个模拟小时的基础。她已经两年没有参加这个活动了。她懂得基本的枪械之类的东西，但她是一个顶级的操作员，而不是一个士兵。她觉得里面有点幽闭恐怖，所以她赶紧做准备。她戴上手套和靴子，慢慢地放下她脸上的虚拟头盔。说出自己的名字后，她让系统吞噬了她。很快，她就感觉不到手套的塑料感觉了。她在一条小街上，在一个熙熙攘攘的城市中心。没有任何迹象表明有高达或刹那。  
“怎么回事？我想和他在同一个模拟场景里……“她喃喃自语。  
天空在她头上闪烁着灯光，让她想起了GN驱动系统。菲尔特感觉到风吹过她的头发，低头看着自己，意识到自己穿着一件学生制服。她皱起了眉头。这次模拟是不是包括了什么秘密任务？  
……  
……  
当时，刹那正在天空中与一架巨大的高达无人机作战，他的 00 导弹突然爆炸，没有任何预警。他甚至没有时间大喊大叫，也没有感到任何疼痛。有一刻，他正在战斗，协调他的行动。然后他发现自己与他的膝盖在地上，呼吸沉重。突如其来的战栗。他已经不在丛林里了。他的手下有水泥，他的脖子感到寒冷。他意识到，他的衣服已经变了。他穿着一条牛仔裤和一件白衬衫，戴着他平常戴的红围巾。他迅速检查了周围的环境，惊讶地发现菲尔特站在他左边的人行道上。  
怎么回事？一开始他只能想到这些，然后他注意到菲尔特的脑子里没有任何声音。真的是她吗？  
她在这里干什么？  
“刹那！你是怎么来到这里的？“她一边走向他一边问。  
他站了起来，点了点头，勉强承认她的存在。  
“我不知道。我们都在模拟环境中，对吧？“  
“是的。但是模拟器需要修理。我联系不上你，所以我也加入了进来，告诉你联系不上了。“  
他立刻想知道她怎么会有这样一个疯狂的想法。如果这个模拟器失控了，那么现在可不是多进一个人的时候。  
“那太愚蠢了。“  
“我检查了是否可以手动把你弄出来，但这个选项被锁定了。你在里面的时候，我无法关闭系统。“  
这是违反规定的，因为它可能会对受测者造成严重的脑损伤。  
“模拟结束，“他低声说，小心翼翼地环顾四周。什么也没有发生，他只好听天由命。“我无  
法断开自己的连接。出于某种原因，这种感觉就像我们在真实的地球上。“  
“嘿，f。Seiei 先生！我们一直在等你!“街对面传来一个欢快的声音。  
两个少年人都回头，看到一个高个儿男人在向他们挥手。刹那 立即认为这是一个陷阱，但 菲尔特 已经走向那个人。考虑到他们所有的疑虑，有一个向导可能是有用的。高达驾驶员不情愿地跟着他的同伴。  
当他走向人行道时，他凝视着周围的环境，注意到建筑物上的无数附加物，在空中飞行的汽车，路过的人们和街上行驶的自行车。有一个巨大的学校建筑在一边，一个电影院坐落在两栋大楼之间，超市就在附近。虽然他周围都是人，但是他的脑袋里没有声音。但是他能感觉到风吹过他的脸和他的头发。他感觉脚下的土地是真实的，因为这和他要求的模拟没有任何关系。他非常紧张，期待着在他面前随时会出现一个陷阱。他的高达爆炸了，该死的，他连一个错误都没有犯过，他知道的！他为什么被困在这个愚蠢的城市里？  
“你们是 刹那f。Seiei和 菲尔特小姐，对吗？“高个子男人问他们。  
他的脸很普通，戴着一副太阳镜，与他那套黑色的商务套装很相配。他似乎有点犹豫。菲尔特后退了一步，说出了她的名字。他的声音让她想起了某个人，但是她被这一切所带来的感觉震惊了。当然，模拟器知道他们的名字。但它为什么要创造这一切呢？  
“你是谁？“刹那 问道，显然很生气。  
“我是你新公寓的主人。你刚到霍尔马克的学校开始你的大学生活。你所有的软件包都已经在这里了，你只需要安装并冷静下来。“  
菲尔特眨了一下眼睛，然后看了看 刹那 茫然的表情。他的红眼睛开始微微发光，这是不好的，但他抑制住了他的愤怒。这完全是一个编程错误，事情很快就会恢复正常。提耶利亚会修好该死的模拟器，皇会在他们不得不进入大楼之前把他们弄出来。当他深吸一口气的时候，他试图用他的意识去触碰那个断开的系统。但是没有任何反应，他感到无助，站在一个当然不存在的世界里，站在一个高个子男人面前，让他想起了另一个有着清晰棕色头发的人。当商人摘下眼镜的时候，刹那认出了 Lichti的绿眼睛，菲尔特 惊讶的喘息声足以让他确信他的大脑没有在捉弄他。  
这一切都是幻觉，不过是幻觉罢了，他心想。  
然后利希蒂微笑着，搔了搔头。这和他们上一个飞行员以前做的完全一样。  
“我想你还在适应时间和空间的变化。对于太空旅行者来说，很难适应地球的引力。进来  
吧，我需要你签几张表格，然后……“  
菲尔特犹豫了一下，于是 刹那第二次和那个戴着 Lichti那张老脸的陌生人说话。  
“我们不会跟着你去任何地方。我们在这里无事可做。“他说，他的声音像死刑判决一样严肃。  
这个人并没有失去冷静。  
“没有必要生气。菲尔特小姐可以代你在这上面签字。“他向接待员示意。  
刹那不知道该回答什么。模拟已经失去了控制，没有任何事情让他觉得是对的，他最不希望的就是菲尔特卷入其中。他能感觉到她在盯着他，期待着他做出适当的反应。但这太出乎意料了，他找不到正确的方法来摆脱这种局面。能够看到利希提，这个曾经的好伙伴，已经可怕地死在了太空的深处……他仍然记得那些尸体，这让他想起了 洛克昂Stratus——第一个 洛克昂。这种情绪搅动着他给自己留下的旧伤疤，他还没有准备好面对这一切，他没有移动装备去对抗，以平息他内心日益增长的危机。他想大喊大叫，但这会吓到菲尔特，这是不可能的。  
“我们暂时跟着你。我们有点迷路了，“女孩低声说，避开了 刹那的注视。  
他只得跟着他们进入银色的建筑物。室内轮廓分明，墙壁呈现出美丽的绿色阴影，地板上覆盖着深色的榻榻米。他们乘电梯上了四楼，在第一间公寓停了下来。他们用字母来代替数字来设计不同的方块。出于某种原因，他们的套房在公寓“o“。  
“你会很舒服的，你会看到的，邻居们都很安静。我们允许动物，大多数是猫，只要它们表现良好。  
刹那抬头看着天花板。他注意到一些图案复杂的黑色雕刻，使这个地方具有亚洲风格。所以他们在日本，或者类似的地方。为什么，他不知道，但话又说回来，他应该在一个飞行模拟器里，而且他现在正试图租一间公寓。这种感觉与他混乱的生活格格不入……菲尔特站在他身边，脸都红了，他专心致志地听着讨论，不知道利希蒂说了什么才能让她做出这样的反应。菲尔特是一个相当强壮的女孩，只有很少的东西可以穿过她的护盾。  
“……对年轻女性来说，深夜的街道是不安全的，所以我们强烈建议你们，天黑的时候呆在家里，或者有人陪着你们“  
“如果周围环境太过极端，我们可以重新考虑是否租用这套公寓。“年轻人注意到。  
“你又不是租房子的人。天人组织才是。但我们还是开门见山吧。这是表格。“  
在此之前，他可以说更多的东西，刹那是坐在“o“套房，举行了一套钥匙在他的右手和凝视周围的房间。这里的一切都是东方式的，甚至连把他和菲尔特的房间隔开的米纸墙都是东方式的。他不确定自己是否喜欢这样的安排，但他不断地对自己说，他不必喜欢这个模拟世界的任何东西，因为它很快就会结束。他只是想知道要花多长时间。他并不反对这种情况，只是因为他再也不能控制任何事情了。菲尔特正在翻找他们的包裹，希望能找到一些东西与其他船员取得联系。  
“我想我们真的只能靠自己了，“她在搜索了几分钟后说。  
她站在他们的客厅里，那是半个客厅、半个厨房。他们的浴室就在她的房间旁边，这意味着如果他需要满足任何基本需求，他就必须穿过她的私人空间。如果他在模拟器里还需要这个的话……刹那可能是想太多了，但是他开始觉得这个恶作剧有点过火了。因为这肯定是个恶作剧。还能是什么？  
“几乎是靠你自己，“一个熟悉的声音从 刹那 的肩膀上传来。  
他转过身，差点往后跳，因为他注意到一个小小的、闪闪发光的提耶利亚站在他的脸旁边。这个幽灵只有六英寸高，当他的支撑物被拿走时，它在床上绊倒了。  
“有时候我很高兴能成为一个全息影像，“提耶利亚叹了口气，坐了起来，摇摇头，重新戴上眼镜。  
菲尔特走进房间，她惊讶得睁大了眼睛，但脸上露出了一丝微笑。  
“你在这里干什么，提耶利亚？“  
“我来告诉你发生了什么事。没有人能够联系上你，而且模拟器已经禁止访问。我无法打破他的防御，所以我不得不把我的意识投射进去。我不知道我能待多久，所以我长话短说。模拟器为您准备了一个完整的场景。它已经被病毒破坏了，你在里面的时候没有办法移除它。如果你不按照模拟器所希望的那样去做，你可能会陷入巨大的危险之中。“  
听到这个消息，刹那眨了眨眼睛，说不出话来。  
“你的意思是，只要模拟器想让我们在这里待多久，我们就得在这里待多久？“菲尔特问道。  
提耶利亚点点头。  
“由于某种原因，模拟器希望你跟着上他的霍尔马克学校的课程。我不知道他是从哪里得到这些数据的，也许他正在观察你的大脑，但是你可能会遇到很多在奇怪的情况下你已经认识的人。有两件事你必须记住。遵守这个模拟器给你的规则，小心不要受伤。托勒密对你身体造成的后果可能是灾难性的……“  
刹那皱起眉头，看着菲尔特，他的脸色变得非常苍白，然后又回视着了 提耶利亚。这难道不是一场噩梦吗？模拟器怎么会突然决定像“老大哥”一样对待他们呢？但在此之前，他可以问任何事情，提耶利亚的全息图开始褪色。  
“等一下。你是怎么学会这些的？“克鲁西斯人问道。  
“‘VEDA’仍然连接着‘托勒密’和模拟器。在它切断我所有的联系之前，我能够在一瞬间看到它正在计划什么。我不能停留太久，否则，我的意识会随着我的虚拟形象而褪色。小心点，刹那，好好照顾 菲尔特。这是皇小姐的命令。“  
当他站起来的时候，提耶利亚 小小的全息图像完全消失了，从脚到最后一缕头发。菲尔特伸出一只手，好像要把他拉回来，但他站的地方已经什么都没有了。她和 刹那 交换了一下眼神，眼里充满了疑问和焦虑。  
“我想我们现在对此无能为力，“他抱怨道。  
她凝视着地板，和他一样感到无助和挫败。他们被困在虚拟现实中，他们的身体被困在那些可怕的模拟椅子里，被迫遵循一个堕落的人工智能的善意！  
“那么，我们明天就开始上学了。“她说。  
“我不去。我去周围看看有没有出口什么的。如果模拟器是系统损坏，一定是哪里出了故障。我会找到他的弱点。“  
“我想我去学校只是为了让这个讨厌的模拟器开心。真不敢相信我会这么说，我听起来像米雷娜。“  
她甚至更惊讶地看到 刹那 的嘴角因为她的行为而扬起。他几乎从来没有看到菲尔特快乐过，而且他已经忘记了当她讽刺的时候她是多么的美丽。他不确定自己以前是否见过她说话尖酸刻薄。尽管如此，他还是有点高兴，因为是菲尔特而不是皇小姐或米雷娜陪在他身边。这很奇怪，但也可能更奇怪。  
“我想我们应该把这当作我们的真实生活。我有点饿了。“她说。“你呢？“  
“我可以吃点东西，虽然我怀疑它有什么好处。既然这都是模拟……“  
“我来做点吃的。厨房里有一些面条和盘子。“  
菲尔特转身去找她的新工作，很高兴能把注意力放在一些事情上，这样她就没有机会因为在接下来的几个小时里和 刹那困在这个公寓里而感到恐慌。想想看，这种情况可能会持续几天，甚至几周。她的心有点激动，她为自己的感情感到羞愧。这样的事情不会有什么好结果的。刹那对一切都很生气，她应该渴望摆脱这场噩梦，回到她作为操作员的枯燥而整洁的生活中去。  
对于菲尔特来说，成为一个正常人的想法是相当有趣的，即使是在如此不正常的情况下。无论她去哪里，都不可能被接受。她毕竟是高达的奴隶的女儿。在这里，她可以是一个简单的女孩，和一个怪异的高达驾驶员住在一起。不是别的任何高达驾驶员，而是那个用他罕见的微笑使她的心跳加速的人！  
……  
……

 

当菲尔特去修理时，米莱娜独自在指挥甲板上，确保周围一切正常。她有点生气，因为她没有和父母一起去度假，但是并没有那么糟糕。这样她就有机会做些事情，而不必老是背负着父亲。她和其他船员一样是个成年人，她能像其他人一样做好自己的工作。当她独自一人站在操作员的椅子上时，她感到自己受到了信任。她用一只手抚摸着今天让她失望的长卷发。提耶利亚应该在几个小时后来看他，她真的很想看看他注意到变化时脸上的表情。他经常联系她，告诉她任何有关皇小姐的最新消息。因为她和菲尔特是唯一一个负责沟通的人，所以她享有与提耶利亚·厄德进行私人谈话的特权，尽管这并不是真正的私人谈话。他是一个变革者，除了她，他还有很多事情要担心。他们仍然不是一个东西。他不知道，当他第一次联系她，把他的消息转达给其他人时，她是多么高兴。她害怕他会认为她很无聊、很肤浅，其实她不是这样的，但是男人可能会像她母亲告诉她的那样愚蠢。  
提耶利亚看待人类时，没有太多偏见。唯一的问题是他自己不是人类，真的。  
米雷娜不在乎，因为她今天可以看到他走回托勒密。然后，她的屏幕变黑了，灯也关了。  
“什么……？！我什么也没碰!“她喊道，已经准备好挨骂了。  
“你不必那样大喊大叫。关机是模拟器发出的。“厄德的声音使她从座位上跳了起来。他的  
脸出现在屏幕上。他的眼睛黑而严肃，他的嘴唇紧闭成一条细线，使米莱娜看到他的幸福  
冷却下来。  
“你为什么通过电脑联系我们？“  
“veda被感染了。我没能及时回到血肉之躯来警告你。这艘船的模拟器快要发狂了。它使用veda作为能源，甚至关闭了托勒密的大部分系统。“  
“什么？！我得警告其他人!“  
她跑向门口，发现门是锁着的。她强迫自己不要因为绝望而大喊大叫，转过身，感觉到变革者的眼睛沉重地放在她的肩膀上，尽管他不在房间里。  
“菲尔特一定有危险……我被困在这里了，提耶利亚，我不能警告任何人。模拟器怎么会有自己的思想去做这样的事情呢？“  
“有人把它弄乱了。我试图切断它所有的外部联系，但这需要时间。试着恢复这里的电力，我会警告所有人。“在他说话的时候，他脸上的表情被某种饱和物弄得模糊不清。  
“你还好吗？“米丽娜问道，听起来有点太关心她自己的口味了。  
提耶利亚眨了眨眼睛，然后笑了，冷静地把眼镜放在鼻子上，尽管眼镜一动不动。  
“我会没事的，米丽娜。我只需要控制一下 Veda。我一会儿就告诉你发生了什么事。“  
她害怕被单独留在黑暗中，但她一直等到屏幕关闭才发出恐惧的尖叫声。模拟器真的出了问题，她不知道菲尔特会发生什么事。有一件事是肯定的。她有更多的工作要做。她必须尽快完成。否则，光就不会回来了。提耶利亚已经有太多的事情需要担心了。  
……  
……  
皇对模拟器的反抗感到震惊，但她很快做出了反应。她把啤酒放在一边，迅速召集了几个船员——也就是洛克昂和拉塞，因为阿雷路亚又和玛丽一起度假了。  
“我们得把阿利路亚叫回来。如果刹那真的被困在模拟器里，我们需要所有我们能得到的帮助。  
“我还是不明白，但我们最好在事情真的失控之前查清楚。“拉塞观察到。  
他们下楼来到模拟器房间，那里的电力仍然完好无损。他们已经被警告不要参加模拟演习，因为那只会使情况更加紧张。虽然宽屏模拟显示了两个不同的视角，主要是 刹那 和 菲尔特 面对面坐在一张桌子上，他们一起吃饭，许多计算机在野外运行，咆哮，因为他们处理所有的数据，以保持模拟和运行。  
皇起初目瞪口呆。“这两个人在里面不是很开心吗？提耶利亚到底想说什么？“  
“参与现实生活中的模拟并不像 刹那那样。这看起来像约会，我无法想象我们的  
刹那f。Seiei 约会，更不用说开心了。他生活在一个与我们不同的世界里。“洛克昂开玩笑地说。  
拉斯摇了摇头，看到每个模拟器的驾驶舱都是锁着的。他去检查菲尔特的座位，惊讶地发现她是通过静脉注射的。“过来，伙计们。我认为这可能是个真正的问题。那台机器想让他们在那里呆很长时间，它已经为任何事情做好了准备。“  
“洛克昂，我要阿里路亚在这里，马上。一定有人在幕后操纵。我们少了一个飞行员，00不能出去。肯定有人能从中受益。“  
““但是谁呢？我们仍然有一些敌人，但和平是无处不在的。“拉塞评论道。  
洛克昂一无所知地耸起肩膀。  
“现在最紧要的不是知道是谁干的，而是掩护我们。“他叹了口气。  
阿里路亚和玛丽要求返回地球，他们觉得如果在太空停留时间太长的话，他们有点太渴望战斗了。  
他们做噩梦的次数减少了，两人独处的时光也很美好。他们喜欢走路，喜欢说话，就像过去一样，不管是通过他们的思想还是通过语言。它让人感到放松和安慰。  
他们坐在长凳上，手牵着手，凝视着美丽的风景。这时，阿里路亚的电话响了，让他们回到了现实中。当阿里路亚叫玛丽起来时，她对阿里路亚的粗鲁语气并不感到十分惊讶。他们要回去。发生了一些事情。不管是什么，都很重要。  
“很抱歉已经把你带回太空了，玛丽。“  
“没关系。“她说。“只要我和你在一起，我就不介意我在哪里。“  
他知道她没有撒谎。这些都是真的。他们之间再也没有恐惧了。他对她微笑，他们的手紧紧握在一起，匆匆地走出公园，回到他们的船上。  
当他进入大气层的时候，阿里路亚感到一股刺耳的力量拉扯着他的良心，仿佛另一个阿里路亚要求被排除在外。他反抗他，无法理解是什么触发了他的觉醒。玛丽发出一声急促的喘息。  
“这种压力是什么？“  
“我也能感觉到。外面有些不对劲。“他下定决心。  
他们交换了一个痛苦的眼神。经历了这一切，他们愚蠢地希望将来不会再有坏事发生。但生活是残酷的。他们已经很清楚这一点了。  
“我们会在一起的，“他试图安慰她。  
“一起。“玛丽重复道。  
这种压力让人感到稍微能忍受一些。但只是一瞬间。  
……  
……  
菲尔特盯着她的面条碗。坐在 刹那的正前方，感觉非常超现实。他们没有反对厨房的安排，只  
是坐下来吃饭。他不说话，但从他吃东西的样子来看，他似乎饿了。她感到有点不安，因为她不  
知道他是否喜欢她的烹饪，或者食物是否尝起来像她的烹饪。  
“有点辣，“她叹了口气。  
“很好。“他只是简单地回答，直截了当的回答让她脸红。  
“我很高兴你喜欢它。“  
这使他意识到他们所处的情况，他感到羞怯的暗示在他体内成长，然后把他的思想放回到面条上。  
这并不算什么，但是香料在他的祖国一直很常见，而且这种香料能让他感到安全。他妈妈以前做的菜太辣了，辣得他的喉咙都要发炎了。他觉得自己的眼睛流泪的想法，并咳嗽，以赶走它。他很久没有称他们为父母了。他们是他的受害者。上帝的受害者。这是他所背负的最大的罪孽。首先，他所做的一切都是不可原谅的。  
“你还好吗，刹那？“  
“还不错。“他哽咽着说。“味道不错。我咽得太快了。“他说。  
菲尔特几乎没有从碗里抬起头来。  
“很难相信我们真的被困在这里了。这一切都太……“  
她的评论把他带回到此时此地。他的注意力是如此集中，以至于他忘记了可怕的过去，那可怕的过去威胁着要吞噬他。  
“……不真实“他为她完成了。“我明天就能把我们弄出去。“  
她笑了笑，刹那觉得他的心在跳动。他是不是只是想让她高兴起来？他真的做到了这么简单的事情吗？他不知道这是对是错。他觉得离菲尔特太近了。整个情况使他感到非常尴尬。  
但这就是我们的立场。没有逃避的余地。和我在一起的真的是她。连提耶利亚都这么说。我得照顾她，他想。  
他感到自己的心在胸膛里跳动。他希望自己也有高达。他觉得自己更有能力保护菲尔特。


	2. 上学第一天

刹那是第一个起床的。他整个晚上大部分时间都在做恶梦，他感到非常疲倦。一遍又一遍地看着他死去的父母没有任何帮助，他可以发誓这是模拟器的错。他站起来，小心翼翼地穿过菲尔特的房间，走进浴室，冲了个冷水澡。他在汹涌的溪水下闭上眼睛，让自己的身体因为寒冷而变得麻木，然后慢慢地加入温暖的水。当他听到背后传来一个让他睁开一只眼睛的声音时，他几乎感到放松了。当他看到一张 洛克昂的小型全息照片站在肥皂盒上时，他震惊了。  
“为什么要洗冷水澡？你没有任何调情的想法，是吗，刹那？“莱尔开玩笑说。  
刹那 眨了眨眼作为回应，他感到既震惊又烦恼。“你在这儿干什么，洛克昂？你不能参加模拟。“  
“但我们找到了联系你的方法。我现在要走了，但我只是想让你知道你并不孤单。如果你需要和菲尔特单独相处，你可以要求我们让你单独相处。“  
听到这种暗示，刹那觉得自己的脸都红了，但他并没有因为愤怒而失去理智。洛克昂像他出现时一样迅速地消失了，年轻人想知道托勒密的某些屏幕上是否有摄像机投射出这种模拟。如果有的话，皇一定会看着。他迅速出来，脸上火辣辣的，擦干身子，穿上衣服。他注意到自己的衣服被换成了学生制服，但他唯一担心的就是隐藏自己的赤裸。他出来的时候头发还是湿漉漉的，还是满脸通红，穿着一件深色夹克，一件白衬衫和一条深蓝色的裤子。他没能整理好他的领带，把它解开系在脖子上。当他出来的时候，他遇到了一个困倦的 菲尔特，当他注意到她只穿了一件宽大的衬衫作为睡衣时，他觉得他的脸更热了。  
“早上好，“她说，没有注意到他的奇怪行为。  
他点点头，绕着她转了一圈，朝厨房走去，然后才想起了什么。  
“我不知道我们是否对托勒密的其他成员进行了广播，但是洛克昂刚刚出现在我面前，说如果  
我们需要任何帮助，他可以联系我们。“  
“听起来不错。“她说，轻轻地打了个哈欠。  
她肿胀的眼睛和凌乱的头发使她看起来非常可爱，刹那看到她走进浴室时屏住了呼吸。菲尔特根本没有醒过来。她肯定和他一样睡得一塌糊涂。几分钟后，当她大喊大叫时，他跳了起来，然后抑制住半个微笑。不管是谁在洗手间看到了她，一旦他们离开了这个模拟环境，他们都会很难受。  
刹那等着看她穿戴整齐去上学，他们一起吃饭，每个人都陷入了沉思。学校的校服就像他所有的同学的校服一样在真实的地球上。裙子短得难以置信，紧跟着女孩的曲线，让她的视线几乎无法忍受 刹那纯净的青少年心灵。菲尔特总是对她有利，但是她的黄色背心下面的粉红色衬衫和整齐对齐的纽扣使她的头发看起来更加光彩照人。她很快地把头发扎成两个马尾辫，使自己看起来稍微年轻一些。  
“皇给了我一个类似的警告，但她补充说，他们不会广播浴室里发生的事情。“她说，当她提到最后一部分时，脸上微微泛红。  
刹那点头回答，然后把手臂伸过头顶（伸懒腰）。“我想我会在这个地方找到弱点。“  
“尽量小心。“她提醒他。  
再次点头，他已经起身离开了。菲尔特沉重地叹了口气，门在他身后关上了。这感觉不仅仅是不真实。她有点羞愧，因为他看到她早上刚醒来的样子。这一点也不讨人喜欢。她注意到他们一起坐在桌旁时，他的脸颊上泛起了红晕。他发现情况也很困难。他只是很难表达出来。毕竟那是日落。她几乎希望他会同意和她一起上学。她又叹了一口气，看着自己的计划。  
科学，计算机，数学，午餐，健身房，自由活动时间。听起来不错，“她试着让自己振作起来。  
她非常肯定她已经知道了所有的事情。除了体操什么的。她不是运动员，虽然她能连续跑十五分钟。  
她打赌 刹那可以连续工作一整天。他有一次差不多打了 24个小时。  
……  
……  
提耶利亚想要揉揉自己的太阳穴，如果他还有身体的话。他的思维方向错综复杂，很难跟得上。他担心托勒密上的人们，即使光线回来了，模拟器的动作光线减少到了船体的一小部分。他想和他们在一起，身体上。米莱娜是唯一一个看起来真正担心的人。皇开始开玩笑，因为它看起来是多么合适，而菲尔特被困在了模拟中。拉斯和 洛克昂已经在打赌，看看 刹那是否会在一周之内坠入爱河，或者菲尔特是否会因为他以前的冷淡行为而生他的气。她显然迷恋年轻的高达驾驶员。提耶利亚还有其他的担忧，在一个完全不同的层面上。  
他的身体几乎完成了，VEDA在新赛道上获得了安全感，但是他最近开始有了一些记忆。他把所有的东西都保存在VEDA里，但是他知道的东西突然逃脱了他，使得他很难记录他的日常活动。他希望这不是一个不祥的预兆，警告他他的时间不多了。自从他与VEDA融合以来，他就开始认为自己是不朽的。但是他的经验仍然很少，他还有很多东西要学。他是第一个可以按照自己的意愿复活并将自己的意识转移到任何合适的容器的变革者之一。  
如果他试着同时做太多的事情，即使他觉得自己的头脑已经崩溃，他还能保持完整吗？  
模拟器可能被a-laws盗用了……但是他们已经解散了。  
李本兹不见了，但每当我的心灵空虚的时候，我依然能看到他。  
米雷娜说要照顾好自己。她很担心我。尽管我是不朽的。仅仅是因为她的父亲去了地球……还是那道光总是埋藏在她的心里？  
提耶利亚了解很多事情，也许太多了。他想深吸一口气，把它推回去，感受一些阻力。他总是在自我安慰，因为他不是人类，在他生命的开始，现在，他所渴望的就是感受到人性，至少这几天。和他的老朋友们一起走，和他们一样高，而不是把一幅简单的画投影在墙上或者反射在墙上。他为自己有这么多欲望而生气。这不同于创新，不同于他毕生致力于的一切。  
他感到如此孤独，即使他没有被创造出来的任何需要。之前，VEDA的拒绝吓坏了他，无法形容，他认为他的创造者可能会对他失望让他哭像一个小孩。现在，他又回到了冷酷的 提耶利亚Arde，回到了与世隔绝的状态。  
他再一次检查了他正在创造的与他相似的肉体，高兴地发现它终于准备好了。几乎没有思考，他把自己扔回到一个世界，在那里触摸可以触及他，身体疼痛可以伤害。他的眼睛向黑暗张开，他感觉到赤裸的脚下有冰冷的玻璃。一种不祥的恐惧几乎占据了他的心灵，直到他的良心在VEDA中残留下来，提醒他自己比任何黑暗都要强大。但是太空的寂寞依然清晰可见，他很快地从管子里出来，他的肌肉对他的命令做出了反应。他几乎可以肯定，他忘记了一些东西，因为他把自己穿在紫罗兰色和白色的全面，他作为天人组织的一员所常穿的。他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，然后整理头发和眼镜。  
他的心跳得有点快，他强迫自己放松，坐在他的德天使高达里。他一言不发地离开了，只想着加入他的朋友们，回到托勒密王朝找到自己的位置。他呼吸了几次，才恢复了镇静。感觉活着不仅仅是活着。当他飞行的时候，他注意到他的邮箱已经满了，于是打开了它。  
米利娜欢快的声音立刻充满了驾驶舱。  
“我不知道你什么时候会收到信息，阿尔德先生，但我想让你知道，我们真的很希望你能回到我们身边。“她说。  
他看得出她脸红了。不知道她什么时候发的那条信息。  
“你说的我们是指你自己。“他忍不住大声说出来。  
他的声音听起来很脆弱，就像一个新生儿。他就是这样的人。又来了一条消息，是个胆小鬼般的米莱娜说的。  
“你好，阿尔德先生。我只是……我只是随便走走……你有没有比其他人更想念的人？我知道这很……不连贯。但是……我想知道……因为我真的很想你。“她很快补充道。  
他不知道她什么时候有时间发这些短信。她父亲绝不会让她做那样的事。皇会在某个时候发表评论。如果觉得几乎孩子气，但他喜欢她可爱的声音。下一条信息是最后一条，这使他感到惊讶。  
“我不知道你在VEDA里的时候是否可以检查你的邮件，阿尔德先生，但我希望你忘记我之前说过的话。我太过分了，真的。我的意思是……天啊，我真不敢相信我发了这么多！你知道，我不是一个有着彩虹梦想的小女孩。我只是不知道怎样才能找到你。“  
提耶利亚的心漏掉了一步。这听起来比其他问题严重得多。他注意到这封信是几个小时前寄出的。  
“我只是希望你能认真对待我。我没有勇气当面告诉你，但我真的很喜欢你，不管是VEDA还是人类。“  
提耶利亚停了一下他的高达，试图接住它。这是第一次有人告诉他这样的事情……他感到迷茫和不确定。他凭什么拒绝米莉莲？他凭什么把她拖进他的世界，而他甚至都不像她那样是人类……？！  
提耶利亚甚至想都不敢想承认她的忏悔。这会把他们两个都置于一个可怕的境地。首先，她的父亲会杀了他，其次，她将永远无法和他定期生活在一起……毕竟，他的记忆仍在继续，他不知道未来为他准备了什么……  
他能给一个年轻的人类女孩什么呢？她希望他能认真对待她，这意味着她有所期待。但是，尽管他有一些怀疑——它可能是什么，他不确定他是否有勇气尝试任何事情……他适合爱情吗？  
他不敢相信自己已经开始深思熟虑了。她说她喜欢他，她不是在乞求月亮，也许她只是想让他成为一个更体贴的朋友，或者更像一个成年人。他摇了摇头。这一定意味着更多。但是他越是想知道，就越是怀疑。她会看上他什么呢？他是一个变革者，一个生活在电脑里的怪异的灵魂！  
一个正常的女孩真的会想要他做她的男朋友吗？为什么他突然觉得自己如此卑微？！  
“我不能再这样下去了。我必须做出决定。“他对自己说。  
米雷娜是个好女孩。他一直认为她很可爱。他从来没有以任何其他方式看过她，因为他从来没有被迫那样想过。他的感觉和其他人一样。或者至少他认为他可以。但此时此刻，他无法描述自己的感受。他迷失了方向，他必须做出选择。难道他应该装作没听说过这条消息吗？在这件事上撒谎是不对的吗？  
他最后决定等待，就像什么都没看到一样。毕竟，米雷娜没有办法确定他是否检查了语音信箱。这可以让他有时间意识到自己对她的真实感受。  
……  
……  
当 刹那在城里走来走去的时候，他正在拼命地寻找任何不寻常的东西。他肯定可以利用其中的一个弱点，一个漏洞或者一些他可以用来逃脱的东西。菲尔特非常可爱，但是他不可能让她留在这个不稳定的世界里，即使这意味着要把她的一切都留给自己。不管怎么说，他为什么会想要洛克昂那么巧妙暗示的东西呢？他发现一位皇小姐正在马路中央疯狂地吻着一个男人，于是转过头去，脸又红了。一个年轻的女孩控制了模拟器吗？这里到底发生了什么？  
我们不能呆在这里……他心想。  
如果他不能坐在高达上，他就活不长了。他已经没有了手下的控制和他的紧身衣的感觉。他已经习惯了这种感觉，就像穿了第二层皮似的。走在街上，他感到自己渺小而脆弱。这个空间太大了，他不知道下一条街拐角后面藏着什么。当他转身的时候，他发现一个宽屏幕浮在空中，上面播放着学校是如何变得拥挤和危险的新闻。  
“一个小女孩在体育课上意外受伤，但这已经是本周的第三次了。星高中的校长坚持他的话，他的学校在安全方面高于其他学校，但是市民们开始为孩子们担心。今天，我们的记者艾昂去采访了体育老师……“  
当一个年轻女子出现在屏幕上时，街上的人们都在窃笑。  
“男孩子和女孩子一样竞争激烈，看到事故发生几乎是正常的。学校和我的教学没有任何罪过。第一个女孩的肚子，反被打中了一下，应过度了。第二个被撞到了墙上，这是另一个球员的错误，他的父母已经支付了医院的费用。我们来这里不是为了纪律，而是为了教育这些孩子运动。“  
刹那 皱起了眉头。这听起来像是一个非常愚蠢的消息，尽管老师似乎无法控制一群十几岁的男孩，不管限制是多少，他们都准备好展示自己的技能。为什么女孩们要和男孩们一起玩呢？通常情况下，一个男人在对付女孩子的时候会调整自己的打法。他担心菲尔特的安全。她会有危险吗？这个模拟器是在警告他吗？  
“第三个在体育课上受伤的女孩一直处于昏迷状态，因为她的头被另一个女孩多次撞到墙上。负责此事的妮娜·崔妮蒂(NenaTrinity)说，她的同学踩了她的脚。有传言说她是一个情绪极不稳定的女人，许多专家一直在密切关注她的病情。接下来的一个月，她将被学校停课，如果她不采取任何行动来偿还自己的过错，她将被开除。“  
听到妮娜这个名字，刹那 感到呼吸急促。那个疯女孩来过这里？他的下一个想法是关于菲尔特。如果妮娜在这里，她在这个城市的任何地方都不会安全。并不是说所有的女孩子都曾经在一起互动过，但是模拟器清楚地告诉他他所创造的场景。他转身向学校走去。他不得不近距离地看着她。如果三位一体在这里，还会有谁？他的脑海里立刻浮现出阿里·萨切兹的画面，他把这个想法推开，一想到能听到他的声音就瑟瑟发抖。这些噩梦还不够吗？莱尔杀了他，一切都结束了。但是他现在生活在一个模拟器中，没有什么可以被认为是结束了……  
刹那来到一节课的中间，上气不接下气，看起来有些茫然。他惊讶地看到许多 提耶利亚人仰望着他。一些人戴着眼镜，另一些人留着长发，发型复杂。她们都是女孩。班上唯一的男孩是一个十几岁的洛克昂和另一个Alleluiah。他在课堂上认出了菲尔特，她朝他微笑，即使她感到很惊讶。她旁边有一张空桌子，他静静地走下小巷，坐在他的同伴旁边。  
“谢尔先生，你能来真是太好了。“老师说。  
当一个完全成熟的路易丝站在全班同学面前盯着他的时候，他吃了一惊。这个模拟器会给他一个无法承受的打击。他不理睬那个女人，坐了下来，眼睛盯着黑板，脸上带着漠不关心的表情。在内心深处，他主张一些事情。比如尼娜不在班上，这是件好事。他和菲尔特交换了一下眼神，菲尔特无助地抬起了她的肩膀。虽然他的脸是空白的，他的眼睛充满了问题，她没有回答他关于这个奇怪的班级由 提耶利亚的女性副本组成。  
“你应该向你的同志 f。Seiei 先生自我介绍一下。“露易丝说，显然是被他的态度惹恼了。  
那个小男孩从桌子上站起来，僵硬得像一个正在接受检阅的士兵。他没有看其他同学，甚至连菲尔特都没有看。  
“我叫 刹那f。Seiei，OOGundam的高达大师。我将在你们中间学习一段未知的时间。“  
菲尔特用一只手抚着她的脸，向外叹息着。有他在身边，这将比正常的学校生活更加令人兴奋。刹那靠在椅背上，注意到她的反应，以为她被激怒了。这不完全像菲尔特，但毕竟，他从来不是一个了解女孩子的人。即使他是个革新者……  
……  
……  
当阿里路亚在托勒密的码头降下他的船时，他松了一口气，因为他和玛丽所承受的压力已经消失了。好像回到这艘已经变成家的船上意味着他们更安全。  
“没了。“玛丽注意到，苍白的脸上露出了一丝微笑。  
他点点头，对她微笑作为回报。很容易理解她的想法，甚至更容易理解她的感受，而且在没有压力的情况下更容易理解。他们都不希望自己的另一个性格出现。不管他们是谁，他们似乎有某种联系。在开门之前，他们简短地亲吻了一下。  
洛克昂和米丽娜都在等他们。  
“大家都去哪儿了？“阿里路亚抱怨道。“你叫我们回来，欢迎委员会就这么小？!“  
米利伊娜显得有些恼怒，在阿里路亚的鼻子下竖起一根威胁的手指。  
“我们正面临一场危机。刹那 和 菲尔特 被困在模拟器中。我们中必须有一个人随时检查他们，以确保没有任何问题发生。“  
“你说被困是什么意思？“  
洛克昂叹了口气。他自己并不完全明白发生了什么，但他更讨厌解释，而不是试图把事情弄清楚。  
玛丽走到他们跟前，正式地向米丽娜和洛克昂行了礼。  
“看来你把你的女儿照顾得很好，阿里路亚。玛丽，你这个发型看起来很漂亮。“莱尔向那个年轻姑娘眨了眨眼说。  
她笑了，但没有脸红，这让她的男朋友很满意。他们彼此神魂颠倒，他们对爱情的信任高于一切。他们似乎总是联系着彼此的思想。  
“让我们自己看看形势，你不要惹恼玛丽，洛克昂，“阿里路亚戏谑地警告他。  
“你真是一点都没变，伙计。“  
“嗯，米莱娜比我上次见到她的时候还要大。已经这么长时间了吗？“他开玩笑地问，微笑着看着那个年轻的姑娘。  
在他的注视下，她涨红了脸，结结巴巴地说:“是高跟鞋。在我的鞋子上。皇小姐送给我的生日礼物。说我年龄够了……“  
“听起来差不多。不过别穿着它们伤了自己。“他温和地警告她。  
她点点头，转过身来，向他展示她是多么善于处理这件事，然后才意识到他们如此随意地打招呼时发生了什么。“哦，皇会杀了我们的，我们没有时间闲聊!“  
“她是不是无所事事地说？“玛丽沉思着。  
“船上的情况非常危急，我们没有给你们回电话，只是因为我们想念你们。米雷娜坚持  
说:“刹那 和 菲尔特都失踪了一段时间。“。  
“我以为他们被困住了？“阿里路亚说，困惑地皱着眉头。  
“这是一种陷阱，是我们的损失，但正如你所说，如果你亲眼看到，你就会更好地理解。来吧。“  
当他们准备离开的时候，另一艘船请求着陆，米莱娜知道是谁的时候脸上露出了喜悦的表情。  
“我们VEDA的怪胎回来了。“洛克昂开玩笑，就是为了让自己挨一肘子。“噢，米雷娜，别这样，  
你知道我不是有意的。“  
阿里路亚和玛丽交换了一个微笑，他们观察了船的停靠，然后连接海湾的门打开了，让 提耶利亚直接进入托勒密。  
“嘿，提耶利亚!“  
前面提到的那个人对超级士兵的问候点了点头，当他发现米莉伊娜和蕾尔在一起的时候，脸上带着满脸的笑容。有那么一会儿，一切都感觉很好，但他仍然很严肃，不让自己的思绪游离。  
“情况有没有变得更糟？“他脱下头盔问道。  
“目前……情况稳定。来吧，既然整个团队都完成了，我们就去看看他们。“雷尔摸着他的胸口说。  
米雷娜笑了，看到提耶利亚终于出现在那里，又回到了一个新的身体里，她放心了。  
“你说你要来，但我不知道你会来得这么快!“她注意到。  
“在这艘船上再多一个人是不会丢的，你们对我来说似乎都太兴奋了。“他抱怨道。  
“这是电脑的错，孩子。“  
变革者没有理睬他，只是在他走向电梯的时候，简单地点了点头表示对阿里路亚的认可。  
“我们边走边谈。我认为形势很严峻……“  
过了这么久，他们终于团聚了，这一事实使他们都陷入了困境。他们很少在一起。蒂耶亚很少在那里，与VEDA联合在一起，而阿里路亚尽力避开太空，因为那里有太多不好的回忆。洛克昂大部分时间都在开玩笑，为的是忘记过去，而不是在和皇喝酒时哀悼自己的悲伤。  
……  
……  
在午餐时间，刹那饱受着来自每个人的质疑的目光。十几岁的洛克昂正在和菲尔特调情，这让她很不高兴，年轻的飞行员感到不安。阿里路亚试图弄明白他在这里做什么，女提耶利亚好奇地盯着他。他讨厌这样。并不是说他关心项目。而是因为他们都长着他朋友的脸。他知道这只不过是一场骗局，他知道这一点，他明白他的不安是没有真正的根据的。但是他控制不住自己。他看到到处都是敌人。这一定是某种阴谋。在某种程度上，他的内心是如此痛苦，以至于当菲尔特把她的手放在他的肩膀上时，他跳了起来。  
“你真的很紧张。有什么问题吗？“  
他摇摇头，叹了口气。当然，她会过分注意他的反应。只要不让她担心，他就得冷静下来。  
“一切都很好。我只是……“  
他感到有太多的目光注视着他，太多的意识根本无法理解他。他一直在想，真正的危险会从哪里来呢？妮娜·崔妮蒂会出现吗？会不会有一张老脸突然出现，在他能够阻止之前就伤害了他们中的一个？菲尔特现在处于他的保护之下，但是模拟器可以向他扔任何东西。  
“你对一切都表现得那么怀疑。我们有危险吗？“她问道，压低了声音，这样 洛克昂和阿里路亚就听不见了。  
“我不知道。保持谨慎。“他同样反驳道。  
“你们两个在那样嘀咕什么？“阿里路亚说。“你们刚来我们学校，你们认识吗？“  
刹那看起来有些恼怒。是不是模拟器想把他们搞得一团糟？他们当然认识。他们一起工作了很多年。  
“我们住在一起。“他不假思索地说。  
一个年轻女孩尖叫着，提耶利亚兴奋的脸在一堆紫罗兰色的辫子中间闪闪发光，突然，她问他们:“那么，你们俩是一对吗？“  
刹那没有料到这一点。那个女孩是不是偷听了他们的谈话？他看着菲尔特，想知道这个问题会对她产生什么影响。她满脸通红。他觉得这很可爱，尽管他一想到这个想法就把它赶走了。真的不是时候。  
她不安地摆弄着双手，试图忽略这个问题，但很明显，她也想知道。这让他有点紧张。模拟器已经想好了把他们锁在一起的办法。他可以发誓，如果他和米莱娜或皇一起被关在这里，事  
情就不一样了。但这是菲尔特。  
“我们是朋友。“这是她喃喃自语的全部内容，刹那 感到有些后悔，尽管他宁愿认为这是某种扭曲的解脱。  
他无权干扰任何人的心或感情。他给别人带来了那么多痛苦。  
从他的父母开始。还有尼尔和玛丽娜。他夺走的所有生命虽然无名，却依然存在。作为一个变革者，他可以理解其他人，但这并不意味着他可以被理解，也不意味着他想被理解。和别人在一起意味着痛苦和失去。他喜欢托勒密的船员，这是千真万确的。他们是他最亲近的人，失去他们中的任何一个都意味着世界末日。但是他自己却毁了自己的家庭，而且和他的新朋友走得太近就太自以为是了。他的心激动起来，表示抗议。他知道自己的逻辑是错误的。他不得不进一步思考。但是他无法原谅自己，即使他被操纵了。  
铃声响了，打碎了他的思绪和不安的时刻，他们回到了学生生活中，去体育馆完成这个学校的一天。  
老师，一个奇怪的拉塞的替代版本，命令他们分成两组。刹那 和 菲尔特 和一群 提耶利亚 女孩在一起，而 洛克昂和阿里路亚都在另一边，还有其他一群 提耶利亚女孩。谢天谢地，他们穿着各自球队的彩色球衣，这样比赛就容易多了。这场比赛就是足球，菲尔特认为她必须证明自己，至少要向刹那证明，这样他才能看到她除了烹饪和操作托勒密之外，还能在其他方面有所长进。  
她带着所有的东西奔跑，也试图忘记她在 刹那面对他们是一对的问题时的复杂感受。他们为什么不忽略这个问题呢？为什么她不能像他那样忽略这件事呢？为什么她如此关心他，而且仍然感到如此自负，她希望他也关心她？她对自己很生气，至少可以这么说，所以她试图忽略这位年轻的高达驾驶员，继续跑步，击球，在练习中失去自我。她撞到了许多蒂尔里亚，大多数人都表示道歉，直到最高最瘦的那个人从她手中抢走了球，传给了 Alleluiah。  
菲尔特从来没有看到他把球踢向她时脸上的表情。她几乎没有看到球全速飞来，高高地在空中，瞄准她的头部。她看到的是 刹那从球和她之间走过时的表情，以及肩膀受伤时他的面部特征是如何被疼痛扭曲的。当她意识到他一直在试图保护她的时候，她停了下来，呆若木鸡，痛苦和疼痛贯穿全身。在她开口说话之前，他张开了嘴，呼吸不平稳:  
“你没事吧？“  
她眨了眨眼睛，听到球落在地上，慢慢地，因为 刹那的右臂低垂着，对他自己的健康来说太低了。没有人穿过体育馆，女孩们在她们之间窃窃私语:  
“她可能会被打中的！你还好吗，菲尔特？那个人怎么样？是 刹那吗？他脸色苍白。谁踢的那个球？为什么这个班总有人受伤？那个球正好打在她脸上，她肯定会掉一两颗牙的……“  
“刹那，你没事吧？你刚刚拿了一个。。”  
他正要无视她，似乎准备转身离开，这时一只手拍了拍他的肩膀----右边那只，刚刚被击中----他忍不住痛苦地叫了一声，咬紧牙关，眼睛紧紧地眯成了一条缝。一看到这情景，菲尔特的心怦怦直跳，胸口隐隐作痛。  
“对不起，伙计，这是个意外，真的。“阿里路亚道了歉，显然没有注意到这个年轻人的痛苦。  
“别碰他!“菲尔特厉声说道，把他从 刹那 推开，然后抓住高达驾驶员的左手。  
他被她的反应吓了一跳，但是任何抵抗都是徒劳的，因为他遇到了她坚定的目光。  
“菲尔特，没事的，我只是……肩膀脱臼了。“他咬紧牙关说，希望这能让她安心。但是疼痛已经扩散到整个手臂和半个胸部，破坏了他平时的镇静。  
她摇了摇头。  
“我要带你去医务室，刹那。你似乎真的受了很大的伤。“  
他们的老师同意了，他们自己离开了，在那个年轻人发出抗议之前。他们穿过走廊，爬上几级楼梯，一言不发，刹那 挽着他受伤的胳膊，菲尔特 确保为他开门。他为她的担心和细心而感到尴尬，几乎感到羞愧。他没有缺胳膊少腿。或者，他仍然可以独自生活。  
“菲尔特，我……。”  
“你在最后一刻跳了出来，不知从哪儿冒出来的。我甚至没有注意到你离我很近，但你从一开始就必须密切关注，不是吗？“  
他保持沉默。他非常注意她，注意到她那沉重的声音，心里充满了担忧和愤怒。她的肩膀被紧紧地抱着，僵硬得像是在忍住颤抖。楼梯上感觉很冷。他只穿了一件衬衫和黑色短裤。菲尔特本人穿着轻便，因为这是体育课。她的白色衬衫略显半透明，红色紧身短裤完全暴露了她的双腿。典型的日本体育馆制服。他抬起头，她抓住他健康的胳膊，示意他走快点。他不习惯菲尔特的那一面。她怒气冲冲地穿过那个地方，意识到在整场比赛中他的注意力都集中在她身上。他知道她有多么坚强，但他总是只看到她内心的平静。  
“我只是在照顾你。“他反驳道。  
“也许吧，但这并不意味着你必须在这个过程中受到伤害。“  
刹那知道他可以把她按倒在地，但是那样会太入侵了。对他们两个来说。离她太近是他的“避免事情“清单上的一项。首先，因为模拟器似乎竭尽全力让他们靠得更近。而且，因为他知道，即使他虔诚地保留着这位年轻姑娘的白花，他们之间也不可能有任何隔阂。他生命中所需要的就是他的高达。他的心尽可能地与世隔绝，尽管这很难，因为他理解一切，最终只能感觉到别人。  
“菲尔特……“  
他们进入了医务室，那里空无一人。  
“看来我得亲自请你了。“  
他不知道他是否应该介意。虽然看起来仿真器希望这一切发生。他坐在一张白色的床上，就像她要求他做的那样，然后脱掉衬衫，即使这件衬衫很硬，而且很别扭。她盯着他裸露的胸部看了几秒钟，意识到她的好奇心，他的脸微微泛红。它感觉太安静了，他低头看着她的腿，这样他就不必面对她的眼睛。她的手指轻轻地抚摸着他的上臂，试图评估伤势。他的肩膀被严重擦伤，当他在她的碰触下畏缩时，她皱起了眉头。  
“我真的很抱歉，刹那。我得把你的骨头放回去。会更疼的“  
她已经把他挤得够呛，抓住了他的胳膊和肩膀，希望自己能够强壮到一个动作就能把骨头推  
回原位。  
“我知道。“他冷冷地回答。  
“我会在三分钟内完成。“  
她开始数数的时候，他挑了挑眉毛。数到二的时候，她迅速挥了挥手，把他的骨头托了起来。他几乎没有抑制住惊讶的叫喊，发出一声痛苦的呻吟，他的呼吸不均匀。  
“对不起。“  
“没关系。“他咬紧牙关说，上半身微微颤抖。  
即使在这个模拟器里，疼痛感也是如此真实。他不想知道如果菲尔特在她脸上接到了那个球会发生什么事。如果她的脖子没有折断的话，她的鼻子可能已经被压碎了。那一踢的速度和力量足以分解他的关节，虽然他很瘦，但他是一个强壮的年轻人。  
“你不应该对自己这么苛刻。我应该是那个被击中的人。你总是不得不插手，承受痛苦，而不是其他人。“  
“什么……我不……“  
“你是在惩罚自己吗，刹那？“  
听到这话，他的嗓子哽咽了。她怎么能理解呢？他眨着眼睛，避开她的眼睛。他意识到他最后盯着她的腿看。他们的腿很漂亮，瘦削但肌肉发达，身材修长。这么白，看起来很完美，但是她不应该在公共场合展示这些照片。想到这里，他脸红了。他是不是让自己对她产生了占有欲？他无权凌驾于她之上。  
“刹那，你在听我说话吗？“  
“我在那里保护了你。这是皇小姐给我的任务。“  
她觉得这太疯狂了。他过去总是承担最艰巨的任务，从不顾及自己的健康。  
“如果你伤得太重不能动弹，你怎么能保护我？“  
“我很快就会恢复正常的，“他抗议道。  
她摇摇头，想找个合适的词让他明白她的感受。  
“我不想看到你为了我而受伤害，刹那。“  
她那双绿色的眼睛充满了忧虑和担忧。刹那强迫自己戴上面具，但是感觉很难，很难，在某种程度上，他只是想抱着她，让她安心。当他意识到她离他有多近时，他举起了左手。尽管他的肩膀很疼，尽管他的心很害怕，但这是多么容易。但他没有把她拉近，而是轻轻地把她推开。  
“我很好，菲尔特。我见过更糟的。“  
当他穿上衬衫向门口走去的时候，他感觉更糟了。他内心深处有一种欲望离她近一点。他瞥见了她的感情，她的爱情，他想品尝一下。难道他一生受的苦还不够多吗？但这永远不足以抹去他过去的罪恶。他不能玷污她。  
“放学了。我们应该回家了。“  
她答应了，再次看到他离她有多远。有那么一瞬间，她看到了脆弱易受伤害的 刹那隐  
藏在革新者的身后。  
普特利麦奥斯上的人们叹了口气。  
“他们是天生一对，但他不让她进来。“米雷娜低声说，强忍着眼泪对着戏。  
蒂尔娅扬起了一条眉毛。仿佛模拟器的回顾变成了剧组其他成员的戏剧表演。他必须纠正错误，提醒他们那两个人是他们的同志。他有点担心 刹那。这位年轻的飞行员看上去情绪不稳定。凝视着 Mileina，他感到自己的心在翻腾。他现在比以往任何时候都更不愿意看到她悲伤。这感觉是不对的，因为他是一个变革者，离人类更远了。但是人们仍然可以希望，或者说俗话是这么说的……


	3. 三位一体回归

“那么，你觉得怎么样？“  
皇站在她的船员面前，屏幕关闭，以便专注于此时此地，而不是菲尔特和 刹那。阿里路亚双臂交叉放在头后。  
“我们能做什么？如果它们被锁在那里，也许我们VEDA的具身使者可以做些什么。“  
“但是，如果他这么做了，那么模拟器在寻找什么呢？还能是什么呢？我的意思是，它只是一台机器。“玛丽注意到。  
“你说得对。提耶利亚可能对此有自己的看法。“  
每个人都转向他，微笑着。立刻，年轻人很高兴又回到了他们中间。这种无条件接纳的感觉是如此令人欣慰和温暖。  
“我一直在调查，这不是一个简单的病毒。它的定义太明确了，它遵循着一个目的。某人或某物重新编程了模拟器。我仍然需要运行一些测试，因为我还不能用 Veda 破解它的代码，所以我不能确定它究竟想要什么。但他显然是在和 刹那 鬼混。“  
“这意味着我们的新敌人，因为必须有人在幕后操纵，我们的新敌人是一些真正的威胁。你知道没有蒂尔娅破不了的密码。“拉塞观察到。  
“不过，我还是搞不懂那些 提耶利亚女孩，“皇叹了口气，想让她们高兴一点。  
一阵笑声和诡异的微笑出现了，提耶利亚再次感觉到所有人的目光都聚焦在他身上。他几乎没有生气，因为他看到计算机在模拟中所做的一切都是为了摆脱 刹那和 菲尔特。  
“喂，亚尔德小姐。你不觉得有点……恼火吗？“米莱娜害羞地问。  
“嗯，这是一台计算机，而VEDA在我这边，我猜我是最接近 cp 幻想的东西，所以这些只不过是来自模拟器的幻想。“  
洛克昂笑了:“我知道你还是个女孩的时候会更好看。“  
“哦，不，从你嘴里说出来，真叫人不安。虽然我猜，你只能喜欢紫色头发的创新。“  
雷伊脸色变得苍白，他的笑声渐渐平息，引起了其他船员的警觉。“哦，那太刻薄了，提耶利亚，你知道他对任何与他有关的事情是多么明智……“  
“不，没关系，伙计们。我想，我一直在追求它。“年轻人打断了他的话，然后走出了房间，他的情绪和 刹那过去一样阴郁。  
玛丽叹了口气，提耶利亚感到愤怒和悲伤涌上他的心头，每个人的感情都围绕着他。他眨了眨眼睛，试图抑制自己的感情。皇看上去很不高兴，甚至有些失望。  
“我明白，你可能不喜欢把自己看作女性，提耶利亚，但你不必拿别人出气。“  
“这不是……!“  
“得了吧，他刚刚回到身体里。“阿里路亚观察着，试图帮助他的伙伴。  
皇举起一只手，要求大家安静。  
“我们需要团结一致，尤其是现在。每个人都感到威胁，认为有人可能已经进入我们的数据如此之深，他们可以胡乱改变模拟器。所以，提耶利亚，不要再对任何人出言不逊了。继续做你的测试，米莱娜会帮助你的。玛丽，阿里路亚，我要你们去检查炮坝，确保每台机器都做好战斗准备。拉斯，你跟我来，我们不能都坐在这里吃着爆米花，看刹那的好戏。“  
大家很快服从了，米雷娜看起来很高兴有机会和 提耶利亚呆在一起。她跟着他走向模拟器的控制面板，注意到 皇 竖起了大拇指，作为一种鼓励。船上的每个人都知道她喜欢这个变革者，尽管她有时会想为什么。他可以对别人如此冷酷无情。但他才华横溢，温文尔雅，神秘莫测。  
“你想让我怎么帮你，“她问他。  
他已经以令人难以置信的速度敲击键盘，浏览面板和代码。他几乎不从肩膀后面看她。  
“也许你可以再买一台电脑。我需要所有关于模拟器如何保持他们在那里，培养他们的信息。有些装置是为了住宿而设计的，但它必须是……“  
他停顿了一下，愣住了，米雷娜皱起了眉头。  
“一定是什么？“  
他眨了眨眼，闭上了嘴，然后用一只手捋了捋头发。  
“我好像找不到合适的词。我的意思是，被困在那里也没什么好处。“  
米莱娜不相信。  
“你能忘词吗，提耶利亚？“  
“我脑子里有很多想法混杂在一起。“他试图为自己辩护。  
他转向屏幕，看起来比以前紧张多了。  
“有什么问题吗？提耶利亚？“  
“我们的模拟器失去了控制，表现得像一个小孩，而它本应该是一台机器，“他反驳道。  
“你说它早些时候感染了 Veda……“她记得。  
她声音中的忧虑使他想起了她的留言，以及他所听到的忏悔。他不习惯有人为他操心。这让他软化了，感觉就像背叛了VEDA。难道他就是为了这个目的而被造的吗？  
“一切都在控制之中。“  
“但是，如果你在里面的时候，VEDA被调和了，你的记忆会发生什么变化吗？“  
她害怕加入她的其他问题，他可能会失去一些信息，因为他下载了自己的身体回来。他不是什么硬盘驱动器意识，但有时，她很难确定她到底能如何描述他。  
“我不是什么都知道。我的情况……相当独特。“他低着头承认道。“开始工作吧，米莱娜。如果菲尔特不生他的气，刹那 会发疯的。“  
她接受了他的解释，走到自己的电脑前，仍然怀疑是不是出了什么问题。即使他是个飞行员，她以前也很少和他说话。她太年轻，太孩子气，他没有注意到她当时的顾虑……  
他们各自侧着身子工作了一会儿，提耶利亚的手指在键盘上优雅地敲着字。米莱伊娜被它发出的声音吓了一跳，她发现自己专心地听着它发出的节奏。她打印了很多页，在模拟器用来照顾刹那和菲尔特的每一个需要的结构上，静脉注射给他们食物，清洗他们，刺激他们睡觉或保持清醒。它能这样侵犯他们的隐私真是不可思议，但毕竟，它已经穿过了他们的每一个想法，创造了他们所在的宇宙。所有的提埃里亚，年轻的洛克昂和阿里路亚。。。  
她不知道如果她被困在那里会是什么样子。她已经疯狂了十几次了……她意识到节拍已经消失了，抬起头，就在 提耶利亚生气地敲打着他的办公桌的时候。  
“该死!“  
“怎么了？你破解不了密码？“  
他摇摇头，双手悬在键盘上。她注意到他的右手颤抖得再也无法控制自己的手指。  
“提耶利亚？“  
他抓住自己的前臂，抖动着他的手臂。米雷娜站起来，向他走去。他的额头上汗流浃背，她把一只手放在他的肩膀上，脸上充满了忧虑。  
“怎么了？你受伤了吗？是你的身体吗？“  
“我不知道……它应该是稳定的，但我突然开始颤抖。“  
“你有没有学到一些奇怪的东西，或者可能是……令人震惊的东西？“  
“不，这些代码生成的速度比我破解的速度还快。他一直在做更多的事情。要是我的身体能有所反应就好了。我已经对它进行了所有可能的测试，它非常健康。“  
“你自己呢，提耶利亚？“  
“鬼不会感冒。也不会就这样变成帕金森病患者。“他痛苦地反驳道。  
“你刚才说帕金森病？“  
“你明白我的意思。。。米莱娜，我们应该。。。“他喘息着，突然一阵剧痛穿过他，用手捂住了脸。  
“你受伤了，提耶利亚。你应该坐下来，你想去医务室吗？“  
“我很好，“他说。米莱娜的左臂搂着他，他的脸色又变得苍白起来。  
“你太紧张了……“  
“我……。」  
“你应该放松一下。过来。“  
她强迫他坐在他们聚在一起观看模拟器屏幕的椅子上。目前是关闭的，他们现在可以集中精力解决 提耶利亚的问题。  
“你没有发烧，“她用手摸着他的额头说。“呼吸困难吗？“  
“不，没事……我只是……我有点头痛……“  
“当你把自己转移到这个身体时，是不是出了什么问题？“  
“没有。以前是错的。当 Veda被感染时……我不知道到底发生了什么……我不想让任何人担心我。“  
她眨了眨眼睛，坐在他旁边，双膝紧贴着他。  
“如果你需要治疗，我们必须知道你发生了什么。“  
“我没事。我有一些记忆缺失，但我不知道那是什么意思。我只是讨厌不能完全发挥功能的想法。  
“他叹了口气。  
她笑了笑，他突然意识到他们是多么亲密。  
“如果有什么不对劲的地方，你应该依靠我，你知道你可以的，对吧？“  
“我不想给你添麻烦……“  
“我不在乎。如果你有什么危险，如果有什么我能帮忙的，你一定要告诉我!“  
就这样，又回到了他还没准备好面对的感觉上。  
米莱娜。。。我想你误会了。我不需要帮助。我甚至不是人类。也许没有什么能帮到我。“  
“但是……!“  
她抓住他放在膝盖上的双手，希望这样能改变他的颤抖。  
她的触摸是柔和的，令人惊讶的，几乎是令人震惊的。他再次感到放心了。  
米莱娜，我不知道怎么了。也许有些神经没有完全连接起来，也许我对自己要求太多，但我不习惯……“  
也许如果他转移她的注意力，他可以让她忘记一些关于他的烦恼。“你不能勉强自己。即使你创造了自己的身体，你也必须照顾好它。“  
这太尴尬了，当年轻女孩看到他在眼镜后面转动眼珠的时候，心里想。  
“也许我只是需要一些时间来适应自己。我已经好几个月没有活蹦乱跳了……“  
“你知道，我想我永远也不会习惯这种说话方式。“  
他耸了耸肩，温柔地强迫她放开他的手。这种亲密关系太令人安慰了，对他来说太陌生了。他无法适应。不知为何，这让他感到痛苦，但这些情绪让他意识到，说话时他的身体感觉更好了。  
“陈述显而易见的事实不会有什么坏处。说到这里，我已经不痛了，我的手也不抖了。“  
“太好了!“  
“我们应该回去工作了。“  
轮到她翻白眼了。有些事永远不会改变。  
。。。  
。。。  
刹那坐在他们的厨房中央，他的肩膀仍然很僵硬。他看上去又累又无聊。菲尔特不知道自己该做什么，该说什么。她忙着做他们的晚饭，把东西翻来翻去。这位年轻的高达驾驶员正竭尽全力不让自己的情绪失控。回他们公寓的路上感到很尴尬。他需要一些时间独处，但是把菲尔特一个人留在家里感觉不太好。  
“你想吃点什么吗？“  
“没有……“  
“你看起来很无聊……“她说，从肩膀后面看着他。  
他为此感到难过。他不想让她为任何事感到内疚。他不是无聊，他只是对这种情况感到恼火，但他知道她也一定很恼火，他不想让她记起他们是在模拟器里。她肯定已经意识到这一点了。  
“你可以看看电视什么的。“她建议道。  
刹那 怀疑这会改变他的思想状态，但是这可能会帮助他暂时忘掉一些事情，就几秒钟。他呆在原地，等待着沉默的归来。菲尔特正在努力填补这个扰乱了整个房间的空白。她几乎希望米莱娜在这里闲聊。这样对她来说就容易多了。  
“只要打开电视，我就能听到别的东西，而不是寂静，好吗？“她问道，并不像她说的那样咄咄逼人。  
刹那意识到，在他担心的时候，她才是那个被他的行为方式惹恼的人。他站起来，迅速打开电视，希望节目不会迫使他看到更多熟悉的面孔。第一个频道是一些阿拉伯国家的新闻，看起来就像他的家。皱着眉头，他打量着街上的人们，认出了他的父母。他换成了另一个频道，阿里·阿尔·萨切兹扮演了一个角斗士的角色，正在冲锋，紧接着是一支黑人A-LAWS军队。刹那咬紧牙关，换到另一个频道。在第三部电影里有一个激烈的场面。起初，能看到的只是一个男人的背影，在床上散乱的床单之间移动。即使房间里一片漆黑，但是发生的事情还是很清楚的。这些名字的低语吸引了他的注意力，尽管他一开始很克制。  
“阿里路亚……“  
他在枕头上发现了银色的头发，还看到一双手指缠绕在一起。有一声咆哮，呻吟和身体的颤抖。阿里路亚低下头，亲吻他女朋友的脖子，刹那的疑虑得到了证实。出乎他自己的意料，他被迷住了。  
甜蜜的话语在空气中回荡，轻声细语地传来。他们的爱是如此的清晰和纯洁。。。他们是如何紧紧地抱在一起，紧紧地抱在一起。这种一举一动的统一和理解。他从来没有这样想过。而且，他以前从来没有真正考虑过这个问题。他再也看不到屏幕上的人了，因为他的脑子里充满了他从未想过自己会拥有的欲望。一声低语变成了纯粹幸福的呼喊。他听到厨房里有什么东西掉下来，就跳了起来，因为菲尔特惊恐的喊叫迫使他回到现实中来。  
“这是。。。这是什么！刹那，把它关掉!“  
他盯着她，无法作出反应，看到她脸上的红晕和眼中的愤怒。他一时感到内疚。这没有错，不是吗？  
他从没想过。。。  
“我没有……“  
“阿里路亚!“  
“关掉它!“  
刹那迅速关闭了电视，几乎弄掉了控制器。  
“你为什么呆在那个频道上？“  
“我没有要求电视播放这些……“  
“这是私事!“  
“是模拟器干的，不是真正的阿里路亚……“  
“你知道那可能是他们！你知道这两个人有多亲近，而且还……“  
“我不这么认为……“  
“那怎么办？!“  
他停顿了一下，意识到这可能是他一生中与菲尔特的第一次争吵……  
“我和你一样震惊，菲尔特，我不知道该如何反应……。“  
“我知道你是个男人……“  
“别跟我来这套!“他厉声说道，不知道自己为什么生气。“我的意思是……我当然是个男人，但这并不意味着一旦我……。“  
他感到自己的脸在发热，然后转过头去。他在这方面确实有错，他给人的印象是，他只是把自己的地位降低了。  
“我从未想过要侵犯他们的隐私。想到他们这样做会被拍下来，真是太不合时宜了。我得承认，我很好奇……“  
他没有看她，她脸红了，意识到如果她处在他的位置上，她也会有同样的反应。  
“我很抱歉对你大喊大叫。我有点紧张。“她一边道歉，一边摆弄着双手。“下次我会尽量找到电视节目。“  
他咯咯地笑了起来，事情就这样结束了。但是托勒密的船员们当然还没有完蛋。  
每个人都看到了这一幕。阿里路亚咬紧牙关，马利亚用手捂住脸，羞愧得说不出话来。她非常清楚这一切真的发生了。蒂尔雅一明白电影里演的是什么，就把眼镜戴在米丽娜的眼睛上，用手捂住她的耳朵。这很容易，因为她就坐在他旁边。  
“这真是……令人印象深刻。“洛克昂低声说。“我以为 刹那真的是一个高达，但他似乎是一个男人……“  
皇 小姐用一只手肘击中他的腹部，让他发牢骚以示抗议，并关掉了屏幕。  
“我认为这应该得到一个解释。阿里路亚……“她开始说。  
“等一下。你不是想说我是那种会录音的变态吧？我是说，拜托！我还以为我们在自己的住处有隐私呢!“他反驳道，很快就站起来，把椅子扔到了地板上。  
“你是说这是真的……“莱尔沉思着，眼睛睁得大大的。  
他不是在开玩笑，但是玛丽开始颤抖，很明显她快要哭了。  
“这太尴尬了……!“  
米雷娜摇了摇头。  
“你不应该取笑她，洛克昂，正如菲尔特所说，这是私事!“  
“我知道，我只是以为模拟器是假的。为什么我们船上的房间里会有摄像头。等一下。。。这是不是意味着。。。？!“  
每个人都盯着 皇，她举起双手以示自卫。  
“不可能！我从来没有。。。这是不是意味着我们有每个人房间里所有东西的录音？提耶利亚!“  
“这是什么？“他问道，无法相信她会指控他做那样的事。。。  
“你说了算。解决这个问题!“  
他叹了口气。  
“好的，我会检查房间和整艘船的数据。“  
“如果你需要帮助，可以带米莱娜一起去。如果你发现有什么不妥协的地方，就告诉我。“  
他听了呆住了，房间里的其他人都用怀疑的眼光打量着 Koujo。  
“难道我不应该删掉它吗？“他问道。  
“我来判断。“  
“等等，难道你不认为这和电影里的人有关吗，如果有电影的话？“洛克昂问道。  
“我再也不想让任何人看到我这个样子了……“玛丽低声啜泣着。  
阿里路亚在她身边弯下腰，他的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是悲伤和关爱。  
“别哭，玛丽，这不是……“  
“他们听到我们……“  
“玛丽……“他试图抓住她的手，但她把他推开了。  
“我认为我们应该放过他们。我们都先检查一下自己的房间吧……“Koujo低声说。  
他们按照命令迅速离开了房间。米丽娜的脸上仍然有些红晕，因为即使 提耶利亚 让她看不到或听不到任何东西，她仍然明白发生了什么。  
在他们分手的时候，拉塞和 洛克昂就他们的所见所闻交换了看法，Koujo 想用酒精淹没自己的悲伤，她跟着蒂耶亚去了他的房间。  
“你应该把眼镜拿回去。我戴着它们看不清东西。真有意思，我还以为你没有视力问题……“  
“我没有任何视力问题，但眼镜阻止我的眼睛转向它们的创新模式。“他回答道。  
她注意到他那双黄色的眼睛，微笑着，努力不让自己脸红。  
“你在跟我胡闹，提耶利亚，你知道我知道你的眼镜改变不了什么。别再逃避主题了，告诉我你为什么挡住我的视线和耳朵!“  
“你太纯洁了，不该看那样的东西……“这是他唯一的回答，他轻轻地拿起眼镜，带着无可否认的优雅把它们放回鼻子上。  
“我不是一个小女孩，“她抗议道，为自己仅仅被几句话所感动而生气。  
他用头做了个手势，示意她跟着他。她抓住他的前臂，没有准备好服从。  
“提耶利亚，当我说我不再是个小女孩时，你明白的，对吧？“  
“我……。“  
他被她的问题弄得心烦意乱。他记得那些赤裸的青少年，亲吻和抚摸……他们的呻吟在他心中激起了某种东西。它仍然有点清醒。  
“我想我还没准备好看到你看到这样的东西……“  
她盯着他的眼睛，想知道这些话背后隐藏着什么。他紧盯着她的眼睛，想知道她在想什么。为什么在她可以向任何人求助的时候，Koujo 总是命令她去帮助他？为什么当他的身体让他失望的时候，他很高兴是她和他在一起。他想起了她的语音留言。他们真正的意思是。  
“提耶利亚“  
她的声音听起来很甜美，他开始怀疑如果她呻吟起来会是什么样的声音。哦，这太不对了。他不得不就此打住。  
“你应该检查一下自己的房间，我也要检查一下我的房间。“  
“但是……“  
“我们几分钟后见。完事了打电话给我，好吗？“  
他强迫年轻的女孩放开他，就这样走开了，叹了口气，感觉到自己内心越来越紧张。在他身后，米雷娜想知道他是否觉得她很烦人。她大错特错了。  
。。。  
。。。  
“玛丽，我发誓，你不该……“  
阿里路亚跪在他女朋友面前，几乎没有碰她。她仍然感到震惊。  
“我们彼此相爱并不可耻……“  
“但我不想让其他人看到我这个样子。即使看到自己这个样子，这也太奇怪了。“  
“不要那样哭，求你了……你一直都很漂亮。另一个和你一样尴尬。我们只能看到你的脸……“  
“他们听到了我，阿里路亚，他们听到了我在……“  
“他们也听到我了，“他说，他的脸颊变红了，因为他想起了他们所有人脸上的表情。  
她强忍着眼泪，低头看着他，同意把手从哭泣的眼睛上移开。他立刻把她的手放在他的手里，这使她微笑。  
“对不起。我只是生气，因为他们看到了一些我不想让别人知道的事情……我知道他们就像你的家人一样……“  
“他们也是你的家人，你知道的。这只是一个小插曲。没有人想伤害你。洛克昂可能会取笑我们一下，但我想我们可以找到一些东西与他平起平坐……“  
“阿里路亚!“  
她拍了拍他的头，让他明白这一点都不好笑，即使她的笑容变得更加灿烂，他也报以大笑。  
“我爱你，玛丽。“  
“我很高兴你这么做。“她回答，把他向后推，这样她就可以在他面前跪下。她总是喜欢和他平起平坐。“我很高兴我有机会感受到爱。“  
她垂下眼睛，叹了口气，他把额头靠在她的额头上，紧紧地抱着她，她把手放在他的胸前，好像要确定他真的在那里。  
“所以不再流泪了？“  
她轻轻地摇了摇头。  
“太好了，“他低声说，俯下身去吻她，但她接下来的一句话把他吓呆了，就站在原地。  
“但如果有人要打人，那也得是我……“  
“什么？“  
她指的是 洛克昂还是在他房间周围安装摄像头的人？  
“我也是个超级战士，记得吗？“  
他们又互相微笑了一下。对他们来说，相互理解是如此容易。也许太简单了。她轻轻地吻了吻他的嘴唇，然后起身。  
“我们最好在提耶利亚下来之前检查一下你的房间。即使他是一个变革者，我也不希望他发现任何其它类似的惊喜。“  
“我知道你的意思。。“  
。。。  
。。。  
刹那和 菲尔特 吃过饭，谈论着这个小镇和一所陌生的学校。提耶利亚家的女孩们古怪而美丽，不像她们原来的样子。即使是雷金·雷格达也至少是精明而坚忍的。阿里路亚似乎有一点老阿里路亚的影子在他身上，这意味着他们不得不担心，而洛克昂带回了许多悲伤的回忆。菲尔特说了很多，但是刹那并不觉得无聊。从他眼睛闪闪发光的样子可以看出，这位年轻的接线员第一次感觉到自己不在场。她很少说话，大部分时间都在观察周围的世界。这很像 刹那，现在她想起来了。他设法对她报以微笑，甚至大笑，这使她的心情放松了下来。她不知道该怎么解释，但是他们感觉比以前更亲密了。  
他们很早就睡了。彼此道晚安是很尴尬的，因为知道他们独自一人住在那个大公寓里，但是梦很快就把他们带走了。  
提耶利亚注意到，模拟器使用心理刺激物，让他们在几次心跳中入睡。这并没有错，只是觉得不自然。随着时间的推移，托勒密的船员们已经离开模拟器的房间去睡觉了。提耶利亚一个人坐在房间里，时不时地检查一下屏幕，想知道发生了什么事。他还检查了他们在船上找到的许多摄像头中发现的所有文件。这没有任何意义。  
VEDA没有这方面的记录。他怀疑是否有叛徒渗透进去了。有一些是新的，但是因为还有一些她和洛克昂在一起时的录音带，他不确定是否可以假设她真的是错误的那个人。不管怎样，找到这些视频文件确实很难。甚至有一个人因为VEDA的背叛而哭着入睡。他很高兴没有人在那里看到这一幕。每个人都收到了有关他们的每一份档案，他们将决定如何处理这些档案。  
寂静中传来一声恐惧的喊叫，他跳了起来，回头看着屏幕。菲尔特做了一个恶梦。在另一个房间里，刹那 在睡梦中翻了个身，然后又一声喊叫把他叫了起来，坐在他的床上。他环顾四周，喘着粗气。  
提耶利亚检查了数据。这个模拟器是在记录他们的梦想，如果不是从零开始创造梦想的话。这肯定让人神经紧张。刹那又一次梦见了他的父母。当菲尔特的哭声把他拉回到意识中时，他已经离家出走，他们的鬼魂在后面追着他。他脸色苍白，神志不清。  
“有什么。“  
“不……不，求你了!“  
当他绕着床跑进菲尔特的房间时，刹那跳了起来，几乎要绊倒了。他正在寻找一个敌人，双手变成了拳头，当他意识到除了菲尔特之外没有别人时，他愣住了。她做了个恶梦。他一看到她脸上的痛苦，心就在胸膛里扭曲。这真的不公平。模拟器肯定是故意这么做的。他羞怯地走到她的床头，坐在她旁边，想知道怎样才能减轻她的恐惧。他仍然充满了自己的痛苦，并不确定他是否能够修复菲尔特的精神状态。但他还是得尝试。  
他轻轻地抓住她的肩膀，摇了摇她。她在他的手下紧张起来，眼睛猛地睁开。  
“刹那？“她问道，看到他忧心忡忡的眼神，感到很震惊。  
“你做了个噩梦。“  
她有点僵硬，他把手移开，呆在原地，低头看着她。  
她的头发乱糟糟的，看起来很迷茫。  
“克里斯汀和利希蒂。我不能……他们漂浮在太空中。而洛克昂……“  
他的背部一阵颤抖。他记得。他是如何记得留在太空中的头盔的。眼泪聚集在年轻女孩的眼睛，他想消失，就在那里，如果这可能意味着他们的朋友会回来。他不知道她还是那么想念他们。作为一个变革者，他应该从她的内心看到这一点，但他是如此害怕理解别人的痛苦，如此害怕陷入永无止境的噩梦。他曾经历过艰难困苦。他可以看到别人的感受，这是如此艰难，如此难以面对，没有能力帮助它。他依然无助，依然语无伦次。他意识到他只是想抱着她，但他很确定这样做不合适。  
“菲尔特……“  
只是这样低声念叨她的名字，已经让他自己的神经受不了了。这让他感到如此脆弱，尽管现在软弱的是她。  
她用手捂住眼泪，试图把它们擦干，但是没有用。它感觉如此接近，如此真实，时间并没有改变任何事情。但是在他面前哭泣是如此的尴尬。  
“我没事。我只是……“  
“你一点也不好……“  
他听起来很担心，她只想躲在他的怀里。但是他的肩膀肯定还是会伤到他，她最不想做的事情就是伤害他。同时，这样哭意味着他看到她这个样子会受到伤害。  
“对不起。“  
“没关系……“  
“我真的很抱歉，刹那。“她坚持着，侧身翻滚着，试图隐藏得更深。  
“不用道歉……你不应该试着睡觉，我们可以……喝点茶，聊聊天……清醒一下头脑……“  
她闻了闻，叹了口气，试图控制自己的颤抖。她想起了克丽丝汀的声音。那个快乐的女孩有时是如何使她神经紧张的。现在她离开了，她是多么想念她。这感觉很愚蠢，但是她已经被那么多人推来推去，抛弃了。她的父母，还有克里斯蒂娜，还有 洛克昂……他们把她抛弃了。这不是他们自己的选择，但他们还是离开了。  
他抚摸着她的肩膀，他的手指几乎碰不到她胳膊的皮肤，在她衬衫的袖子下面。  
他的手很温暖，但不确定。菲尔特看得出他在乎。但这很可怕，因为他确实是刹那f。Seiei。让他安慰她。  
“请不要介意。“她低声说。  
“很难不这样做。“他马上回答了。她大吃一惊。  
这是不是意味着她在骚扰他？或者他不能不担心？她转过身来，抬头看着他，意识到他正靠在她身上。当他们的目光相遇时，他微微抬起头来，惊讶于他们之间的距离。他的喉咙突然发干。  
他是不是说得太多了？  
“刹那？“她问，不知道该怎么想。  
“怎么？“  
“什么？“  
“喝茶吗？“  
她在他害羞的面前微笑，但是害羞地点点头作为回应。他几乎跑出房间去烧水。当她坐起来的时候，她的心里带着一丝她从未经历过的感觉，她试着用手梳理头发，擦干所有剩下的眼泪。噩梦还在眼前。但是，刹那在那里。这就足够了。  
在厨房里，当他试图找到所有他需要的东西来泡茶时，年轻人感到难以置信。  
光。他设法逗她笑了。那种感觉，那种感觉……以他亲爱的高达的名义，那就是菲尔特！他疯了吗？  
难道他忘记了一切接近爱的东西都被他抛弃了吗？但他还是想把她抱在怀里。在接下来的几天里，他让她单独和他在一起。他才刚刚开始意识到这意味着什么。她太可爱了，以至于他自己都无法理智，他知道的。但是他需要她的微笑。他能理解她眼中的光芒。他想了解更多，即使这意味着受到伤害。他知道他的心正在赢得一场比赛在他的头脑。他不得不冷静下来。不知怎么的……  
提耶利亚独自坐在屏幕前，注意着他朋友们的一举一动。他脸上带着微笑，即使他应该忽略这一点继续工作。米雷娜看到这一切时的快乐，使他内心感到轻松了许多。这一次，他并不介意。


	4. 茶、吻与电脑

刹那 和 菲尔特 坐在她的床上，一起喝了一杯茶。她用毯子把自己裹起来，年轻人把一条腿交叉起来，另一条腿抬起来，这样他就可以把右臂靠在毯子上。他看起来很随意，几乎正常，她很惊讶地看到他如此放松。他们没有说话。不需要语言。她只是害羞地微笑着，一口一口地喝着茶，而他就坐在她面前，用他那令人难以置信的眼睛盯着她。它没有挑衅或威胁的感觉。相反，他用这种方式提醒她，他是为了她而在那里的。他的呼吸平稳而安静，这使她平静下来。当他们完全明白过来时，噩梦就消失了。  
有时候，他们的眼睛会移开，因为他们很难长时间地盯着别人看。但是他深红色的虹膜里没有恶意。也许是好奇心吧。一些孩子气的东西，她已经错过了很多次，这与他瘦削的身体相匹配。茶是温暖的，当年轻的阿扎迪斯坦勇士的脸上浮现出笑容时，菲尔特知道她的心永远被俘虏了。  
“我不知道你是怎么做到的……“过了几分钟，她叹了口气。  
他眨了眨眼睛，仿佛是她把他从恍惚中唤醒。  
“做什么？“他问道。  
“你那样看着我，我觉得……如此完整……就好像我不敢相信你真的在看我。“  
他脸红了，不能完全领会她的意思。这听起来像是个问题。  
“我……。”他叹了口气，然后决定说实话。“你真可爱，菲尔特。我很少有机会看到你放松……“  
她的脸涨得通红，但他似乎和她一样害羞，她开始紧张地摆弄自己的头发。  
“刹那……我从没想过你会对女孩有任何意见……“她承认。  
这只是让他多笑了一点。  
“我从没想过我们会……花这么多时间在一起。“  
从他说话的方式她可以看出他并不介意。他们又静静地站了一会儿，互相凝视着，了解着自己的感受。她喝完茶，轻轻地把杯子放回橱柜上。  
“怎么样？“  
“真的很好。谢谢你能来。谢谢你花时间来安慰我……“  
“这真的不是……“  
菲尔特觉得她应该更大胆一点，打断了他的话。他们一开口说话，他们又变得害羞起来，她希望他们两个不要再像孩子一样了。  
“你不冷吗？“  
当他看到她向他的方向倾斜的时候，他轻轻地跳了起来，然后立刻后退。“我……。我很好，真的。“  
“这儿，“她反驳道，给了他一条毯子。“你建议我们谈谈，但你不是真的在谈……“  
他犹豫地把毯子放在肩膀上，小心地移动着他受伤的手臂。  
“似乎没有什么我应该说的。你看起来很平静，我放心了。我不善于鼓舞别人。“  
“我觉得你比自己想象的要好。“她停顿了一会儿，欣赏着他脸上的新的红晕。在她身边，他似乎变得非常慌乱。她强迫自己不要有任何错误的想法，并问道:“你不困吗？你的胳膊还疼吗？“  
“自从我们来到这里，我似乎只做恶梦，所以我不太喜欢睡觉。不过我的手臂感觉好多了。后天就能修好……如果我们明天还没修好的话。“  
一个简短的笑声被分享，这感觉是如此的正确，以至于他们不能理解为什么他们没有意识到他们以前是多么的相似。  
“我不觉得像今天早上那样被困住了，“她低声说，双臂环抱着膝盖，低头看着自己的双手。床垫跟着她的动作，刹那最终盯着她，被她此刻散发出的平静所迷惑。  
她几乎是太安静了，他知道让事情以这种速度解决是不对的。他想靠近她，几乎想要她的抚摸，这太不像他了。他与自相矛盾的感情作斗争。然后他意识到她正用疑问的眼神盯着他。他们是不是失控了？他们是不是让这个模拟器占了上风？  
她真的爱上他了吗？他真的会爱上自己吗？那种感觉真是……  
“菲尔特……”  
她的名字似乎比应有的意义重大得多。  
“这是什么？“  
他在前灯下看起来就像一只鹿，没有意识到自己大声地说了出来。他咬着嘴唇，感到内心越来越紧张。答案，答案，当他所有的问题都是答案时，他需要答案。诚实会让他走上毁灭的道路，但谎言也不是他的选择。他再也无法迷惑她了。他过去常常避开女人。还有其他所有人。  
“我只是……喜欢它的声音。“  
据说，很明显，这个夜晚最后会终结于脸颊通红，但她只是笑了笑。  
“那是最甜蜜的东西……“她慢慢走开，目光移开，脸上仍然挂着笑容。这感觉太棒了。他只是想再次低声说出她的名字，因为他感觉到很多事情，但是他与自己作斗争。他必须停止这样做，否则他会开始后悔这样的时刻，并沉迷于花所有的时间和她在一起。  
他们又静静地等了几分钟，他才采取行动。他站了起来，焦急地挪动着身子。  
“如果你感觉好些了，我就回去睡觉了。我们明天要早起。“  
她点点头，由于他们刚才那种奇怪的交流而显得心慌意乱。所以他喜欢她的名字？他甚至为她沏了一些茶。她还能对他感到多大的惊讶呢？  
……  
……  
现在还不到早上，十几岁的孩子们已经坐在教室里，等着铃声响起。刹那 就在 菲尔特 旁边，沉思着他所发现的所有感觉，想知道在高达的驾驶舱里呆上几个小时是否能帮助他清醒一下头脑。提耶利亚家的女孩子们在一起聊天，甚至没有和班上的另外两个男孩子混在一起。洛克昂坐在菲尔特面前，转过椅子和她说话。  
“这么说你真的和 刹那住在一起？你们俩是订婚了还是怎么了？“  
阿里路亚对任何事或任何人都没有真正的兴趣，他窃听着自己的手机，就好像他的生活依赖于此。  
教室的门突然打开了，通向内纳三一学院的入口。刹那 紧张地看着她，费尔德抬起头来，在震惊中喘着粗气。她在这里干什么？！  
“我听说有一些新转来的学生，但我不知道其中一个还这么可爱。“  
尼娜径直走向刹那，就像海里的鲨鱼会游向它的猎物一样。他一动不动，看起来漠不关心，直到她坐在他的桌子对面。听到这话，他扬起一边眉毛，但没有后退。  
“你是刹那-F-清荣，对吗？“  
他微微点了点头，崔妮蒂笑了。她非常随便，和他很亲近。  
她朝他微微弯了一下腰，菲尔特大为光火。这个年轻的接线员跳了起来，举起一只手，她看到妮娜靠近 刹那的脸，显然是想吻他。当 刹那意识到 菲尔特 的手放在他的嘴唇上，妮娜向后移动，重新站起来，皱着眉头时，他感到很惊讶。  
“我不想看到你碰他，妮娜，你听到了吗？“  
在她的一生中，她很少感到如此愤怒，但她清楚地记得，刹那最后一次被 妮娜以这种方式侵犯是多么的震惊和疯狂。高达驾驶员似乎没有足够的能力理解人类的互动，以确定他什么时候会参与其中。至少在这种情况下不会。  
“你以为你是谁，告诉我该怎么做？!“  
当菲尔特移开她的手，开始结结巴巴地说话时，当她想要为自己辩解的时候脸红了，刹那抓住她退缩的手，清了清嗓子，也抓住了两个女孩的注意力。  
“你听到我的女孩的话了，是吗？退后。“  
妮娜带着极度困惑的神情看着他们两个。甚至连菲尔特都很惊讶，她盯着 刹那，想知道他是不是在假装。她很少碰他，也不会威胁任何人。现在，他看起来准备咆哮了。  
“哇，这么说你们真的在一起了!“当一些女孩尖叫或叹息的时候，洛克昂评论道，觉得它实在太可爱了。  
刹那翻了翻眼睛，菲尔特的脸更红了，妮娜慢慢地退回到她自己在教室前的桌子上，低声咒骂着。  
她的朋友仍然握着她的前臂，她发现他的触摸比她想象的要温暖。她的手指冰凉。  
“你还好吗？“他问她。  
她点点头，得到一个神秘的微笑。这个阿扎迪斯坦男孩开始让她感到困惑。他是不是在和她鬼混？  
“刹那，我……。”  
铃声响了，他松开了她的手，让她回到自己的位置。接下来的一个上午，她无法集中注意力，只能记得他的手正好压在他身上的感觉。她已经错过了。她毫不费力地理解了为什么。但这和 刹那完全不一样……  
……  
……  
他们只是设法在中午左右交谈，直到他们最终独自坐在自助餐厅里。这一天的大部分时间里，刹那都很沉默，如果有人问他什么问题，他几乎不回答。菲尔特只记得他是如何称呼她为“他的女孩“……  
“你不生我的气吗？“  
他皱起了眉头，不知道自己为什么要生气。他们并排坐在自助餐厅里，每个人都不理他们，好像他们明白这两个人需要谈话。  
“我的意思是，我今天早上表现得很有占有欲，我甚至……“他摇摇头，一想到这件事就感到慌乱。  
“这让我很高兴。我是说……你那么在乎我。我真的没想到她会做出这样的事情，而你却妄下结论，准备不惜一切代价保护我……这出乎意料，但这让我真的很开心。“  
他把一切都说得那么简单，但是她很高兴，忍不住笑了。  
“不过我不明白。当你说我是你的女孩时……“  
他微微脸红，转过脸去。“我以为如果她认为我们在一起，她就会放过我们……“  
“但你知道……我不属于你，对吧？“  
“当然……不管怎么说，你表现得好像你是学校里唯一能触动我的人。“他观察着。  
“我从来不是那个意思。只是……我知道你不喜欢有人离你太近。“  
刹那想要对她完全诚实，但是他仍然为自己的感受感到羞愧，害怕被其他人听到。就像托米莱奥斯的船员们。  
“嗯……如果是你的话，我真的不介意。“他低声说，确保他的声音足够低  
只有她能听到。至少他是这么希望的。  
菲尔特看上去吃了一惊。“你是认真的？“  
他点点头，当他们并排坐着的时候，年轻的女孩想知道她是否可以给他一个拥抱，或者是否太大胆了。  
“你表现得很奇怪。你真的是 刹那，不是吗？“他眨了眨眼睛，  
从没想到她会问这样的问题。“我当然是!“  
“当我没有看着你的时候，你可能已经被全息图切换了。我们还在模拟器里，记得吗？我怎么知道你一开始就在那里呢？“  
“那我呢？我也想问你同样的问题。“他观察着，突然意识到这台机器正在和他们玩一个危险的心理游戏。如果菲尔特不是真实存在的，那么他肯定会发疯。  
“我先问的，所以你回答我。“  
“但是我怎么能……。？“他愣住了，意识到了什么，他那神秘的微笑又回来了，像羽毛一样轻盈。“我相信我的高达。我真的很想念我的高达。你最好是真正的菲尔特，否则，我会浪费时间在这所学校里……“  
她叹了口气，确定这就是真正的 刹那。他的声音听起来很平静。他比平时健谈多了。她用一只胳膊搂住他的胳膊，轻轻地靠在他身上。  
“对不起，我不该怀疑你。一切似乎都变得太快了。你总是让我心慌意乱。这感觉一点也不错，除了我们在一个模拟器里，而且来自普特藜麦奥斯的每个人此时此刻都可能在看着我们。“她低声说，强迫自己在外面保持冷静。  
当她走近的时候，刹那 有点紧张。他不知道他应该对她的动作作何反应。  
毕竟是菲尔特。但他慢慢地放松了下来。  
“没关系。他们总会补偿我们的。“他开玩笑地说。她听了笑了。  
哦，她早就想看看他有什么想法了。刹那 是相当宽容的，或者说，至少，他假装对其他人一无所知，但这与此无关。对他来说，很难假定自己和任何人都很亲近。更让菲尔特难以相信的是，他竟然可以要求任何人回答他。

在屏幕的另一边，皇感到有点不舒服。如果不是因为一直被监视的想法，可怜的孩子们实际上可以在那里玩得很开心。米雷娜看到两个少年之间的发展，欣喜若狂，虽然她看到 刹那 盯着菲尔特的样子，脸都红了。大家都很清楚，这位年轻的飞行员对他们的操作员同志情有独钟。它是一直隐藏在他们所有人的心中，还是一直在成长，以某种方式，没有任何人，甚至 刹那都不知道？  
提耶利亚疲惫不堪，整晚都在电脑前工作，检查一切是否正常，以及他是否能从这个该死的模拟器中破解出任何代码。他有一种可怕的印象，觉得这东西是在捣乱，就像某种扭曲的VEDA。他知道吠陀不如他所以为的好，但他在这个世界上还是需要一些立足点。  
阿里路亚和玛丽正在执行一项神圣的任务，确保阻止一起针对采矿基地的小规模恐怖袭击。拉斯跟随着他们的进步，如果需要的话，洛克昂随时准备给他们增援。皇已经准备好了通讯设备，如果出了什么差错，她会被警告的。随着时间的推移，他们的任务越来越少，但他们仍然非常认真地对待自己的工作。  
“也许我们不应该时时刻刻关注他们的生活。他们似乎喜欢这样在一起。“皇观察到。  
米雷娜尖叫着说:“看着他们一小时一小时的走近，真是太浪漫了。“。  
提耶利亚叹了口气，并没有特别小心谨慎。两个女孩都很尊敬他。他似乎有点泄气。  
“你被我们的谈话惹恼了吗，提耶利亚？“米莱娜问。  
“或者也许你希望自己有和 刹那一样的机会？“九条嘲笑他。  
让他自己大吃一惊的是，这位年轻的变革者感到脸颊发烧，他迅速回到工作上，背对着他们，喃喃自语着女孩子的胡言乱语，莫名其妙。他们交换了简短的微笑，明白除了眼神交流之外，还有更多的东西。  
几个小时后。  
提耶利亚在他的桌子上睡得很熟，半边身子转向一边。他太累了，工作到睡着了，他们一直被这个不知名的入侵者监视着，一份文件还在他们手里。他手下的一张纸上潦草地写着一些笔记。他的眼镜还戴着，镜架在他苍白的脸颊上投下阴影。米雷娜走进房间，一开始以为他受伤了，所以她冲到他身边，却发现他工作过度了。  
“哦，提耶利亚，你什么时候才能不再问自己那些不可能的事情……“她叹了口气。  
他在睡梦中轻微地动了一下，她吓得呆若木鸡，担心他会醒过来。她为什么担心？也许是因为让他醒来意味着他失去了更多的睡眠，这是他应得的睡眠，因为他已经连续几天不停地为模拟器的问题寻找解决方案。他是在危机中回来的，当他还没有适应自己的新身体。  
他需要更多的时间，我们只是问他更多的答案……他说他忘记了一些东西……她自言自语，轻轻地摘下他的眼镜，这样他睡觉的时候就不会受伤了。他几乎立刻在睡梦中惊醒，她试图抚摸他的头发来安抚他。他的眼睛颤抖着睁开，意识到自己已经失去知觉一段时间，他叹了口气。  
“米莱娜？我昏迷了很久吗？“他一边坐直身子，一边问道。  
米雷娜从他身边退开，给他一些空间，看起来真的很担心。  
“我刚走进来，所以我不知道已经多久了，但如果你需要更多的睡眠，你应该赶上进度，把工作留给别人。你对自己太苛刻了。“  
“我的眼镜呢？“他无视她的忧虑，问道。  
她站起来，把眼镜戴在头上，防止他拿到眼镜。  
“别忽视我，提耶利亚！你不需要戴眼镜，你需要冷静下来。刹那和 菲尔特 仍然没有问题，整个团队应该在这种情况下工作渗透，不仅仅是你！你在逼迫自己。“  
他知道她是对的，但是接受这个事实对他没有任何帮助。  
“我不需要你来扮演我的护士。我完全……。”  
一阵突如其来的咳嗽打断了他正在说的话，他不得不往下看，一种恐慌的感觉冲刷着他。感觉一切都不对劲。当她抚摸他的肩膀时，他略微平静下来，试图减轻他的痛苦。  
“你感冒了吗，提耶利亚？“  
“我不这么认为……就好像……“  
他不寒而栗，对自己把这种情况强加给这个年轻姑娘感到愤怒。她说她爱他，或者说，他相信她在语音信箱里的坦白是真心的。即使他表现得好像没有听到过，他也无法忘记，这种感觉从内心吞噬着他。他有了新的归属。除了VEDA以外的其他地方。这几乎没有任何意义。但是作为一个人，他想要有一个机会。他这么想是不是出了问题？他是一个真正的良心吗？他有灵魂吗？真的有什么问题吗？  
“好像什么？“  
他搂着她的腰，把她拉近一些，这样他就可以把脸藏在她的肚子上。他还在咳嗽，但是没有刚开始时那么厉害了。她双臂环抱着他的身体，被他的反应吓了一跳。  
“提耶利亚？”  
“我很害怕，米雷娜。我觉得自己好像要崩溃了……但现在不是让你失望的时候。这一次，你需要我，而我什么事情都做不好。“  
“我们不要求你成为超人。“  
他想反驳却说不出话来。他不是人类。他没有，尽管当他寻找自己的呼吸时，他确实感到虚弱和脆弱。  
“提耶利亚……”  
“不要可怜我。我一定是在塑造这个身体的时候犯了一个错误……所有这些故障都是我粗心大意的报应。“  
她试着放低身子，好让自己能面对他，但是他把她抱得更紧了。  
“我现在不想让你看到我的脸。“他低声说。“你看起来太可爱了，而我已经太开放了。”  
“什么？什么意思？“  
“我话太多了，不知道为什么。感觉就像我的抑制力消失了……我不想做任何不体谅他人的事情。  
“我不明白，提耶利亚。我只是想安慰你……“  
她几乎被他的话吓坏了，所以她温柔地强迫他放开她，他照做了。他脸色苍白，佝偻着身体。  
“我听过你的邮件，米莱娜。“他气喘吁吁地承认。  
她吃了一惊，站在那里，说不出话来。  
他继续说着，声音越来越平稳:“我不知道该怎么和你说话。你对我很好，我很感激……通常情况下，一切都在我掌控之中，而最近，你看到我迷失了方向。“  
“我不介意。如果你需要我的帮助……“她试图安慰他。  
“米莱伊娜，我还在学习，我不知道我怎么了，但是我……。我想要的比我应该要求的更多……“  
她摇了摇头，不明白他的意思。  
“我觉得这个身体随时都可能放弃我，我不想这样……我需要更多的时间和每个人在一起，和你在一起，米雷娜。这样我就能理解我在痛苦之下所感受到的一切。“  
她皱起了眉头，他意识到自己说得太多了。但还是不够。  
“我现在感觉非常不理智。我可能发烧了。“他小心翼翼地观察着，好像要警告她似的。“但自从我知道你喜欢我之后，我一直在想……“  
她脸红了，终于意识到他说他听到了她的邮件是什么意思。  
“你真的……真的听了那些留言？什么时候？你一直都瞒着我吗？“  
他叹了口气，用两个手指捏住鼻梁，紧紧闭上眼睛，好像要摆脱头痛得厉害。  
“我也有感觉，你知道……“他低声说。“我尽量不这么做，但似乎我和人类太亲近了。“  
“别这么说，提耶利亚。“  
他似乎认为自己不是什么人，而她却一直把他看作一个真正的男人。好吧，他有一个机器的心，那又怎么样？他站了起来，朝她走去，脸色苍白，但很坚定。  
“我爱你。你的天真、好奇，甚至你的敏锐……但是……“  
“但是什么！这还不够吗？“她大声回应，投入他的怀抱。他意识到她正在流泪，为此感到内疚。  
“米莱娜……“  
“闭嘴，你这个白痴！如果你是认真的，我什么都不需要。只要你抱着我就够了……“  
她什么时候变得这么成熟了？他想。但他笨拙地拉住她，欢迎她的拥抱。VEDA从来没有这么复杂，他可以链接它，当他不知道如何对待米丽娜。他不是人，他的身体是伪造的，由于所有这些原因，他一直认为自己不值得。也不是一个人类，也不是一个完全的变革者，只是介于两者之间……但是她不在乎。  
她想要的只是他也能拥有的感情。即使他不明白，有她在他的怀里，他感觉好多了。  
“冷静下来，提耶利亚……我知道这是全新的，但对我来说也是全新的。不确定和失去方向感是正常的。当你在我身边的时候，我从来都无法控制自己……“她承认。  
他真希望能看到她的脸，但他知道她现在有多害羞。她的声音在颤抖，她的头埋在他的胸前。站在他身边，她感到自己是如此渺小。他们几乎一样高。他们是……看在 Veda的份上他们会在他不知情的情况下成为一对吗？这似乎太快了，而且势不可挡。他不知道自己该做什么。所以他就把她抱在怀里。  
“米莱娜……“  
她紧紧抓住他的外套，她的占有欲也很强。被需要，不是因为你有某种目的，而是因为你被关心。他还不太习惯这种感觉。  
这时，传来一阵劈啪的声音。提耶利亚记起来了。  
“那是我的眼镜吗？!“  
“对不起，我不是故意的……!“  
当他们离开对方时，背景里传来一阵轻微的笑声，提耶利亚环顾四周，发现了洛克昂，他正在偷偷摸摸地靠近他们时踩到了什么东西。  
“抱歉，打扰了，孩子们。“  
当他意识到这个家伙可能从一开始就盯上了他们，而他甚至没有意识到自己的存在时，提耶利亚怒火中烧。  
“洛克昂·斯特拉图斯!“  
“我要把这个好消息告诉所有人。“他说着就跑开了。  
米雷娜脸红了。她的“差点“男友骂了她一顿。  
“其他人知道了，他们迟早会知道的，难道真的是错的吗？“  
“也许吧，但不管他说什么，你父亲都会杀了我的。“  
她看上去很生气，然后举起拳头反驳道:“我不会让他得逞的。我会保护你的!“  
她看起来那么可爱，他感觉就像融化在现场。但是他的逻辑思维还在运转。她，保护他？  
“怎么做？!“  
“你在怀疑我吗？我会给你勇气!“  
她踮起脚尖，抓住他的衣领，强迫他给她一个蝴蝶式的吻。只要她的嘴唇碰到他的嘴唇，就足以使他的神经兴奋起来。她走开时，他感到自己的脸热了起来。他一生中从未感到如此困惑过。但是确实有幸福感比以前任何时候都强烈。  
“你……你……你做了什么……“  
“你必须活下去。我真的不能亲吻电脑屏幕，“她开玩笑地说。  
他微笑着，注意到她的大胆之后的不安。  
““是的。我们慢慢来，好吗？我觉得……头晕目眩。“  
她点点头，脸涨得通红，他温柔地要他的眼镜，希望它们能帮助他恢复一些往日的气质。就在他把它们放回自己鼻子上的时候，控制室的门突然打开了，阿里路亚、库茹甚至拉塞也进来了。  
“提耶利亚！你真的对米蕾娜下手了……!“拉斯开始了。  
如果米蕾娜受伤了，阿里路亚看起来既开心又准备揍他。  
“我……只是澄清了我们的关系。我们单独相处超过十分钟，有什么不对吗？我不是 洛克昂，也不是阿里路亚……“  
“这是什么意思？!“  
……  
……  
谢天谢地，刹那和 菲尔特 回家了。一想到要和这个年轻姑娘单独在一起，他就有点紧张，但他还是同意握住她的手。幸福比他的羞怯和笨拙更强烈。她的手指是温暖的，他调整自己的速度适应她自己的速度。她走得不快，但也不慢。这是一次中等程度的散步。她不怎么说话，只是时不时地握着他的手，以确保他和她在一起。她第一次这么做的时候，他环顾四周，好像有什么东西在威胁他们似的。她嘲笑他的反应，他意识到他的心比他的感官更敏锐。  
“和我在一起，刹那。“她问道。  
“好吧，菲尔特。“  
他真的很喜欢她的名字。他几乎想一遍又一遍地说，直到她厌烦为止，但他克制住了自己。没有理由这么不符合他的性格。自从早上在学校大发雷霆，他提到她是他的女朋友之后，他们的关系变得更亲密了，但是他们并不像是一对情侣，对吗？他们手拉着手肩并肩地走着。这次接触并不像他想象的那么不受欢迎。菲尔特闻起来很香。见鬼，这是一个模拟，她仍然闻起来很好！他意识到他对她的占有欲很强。毕竟，她是学校里最可爱的女孩之一。还有他最喜欢的托勒密……  
他的耳朵变成了鲜红色。  
“对了，刹那……你觉得这种情况会持续多久？“  
他眨了眨眼，把脸转向她。“什么？“  
她轻轻点了点头，指着他们之间的空隙，紧紧握住他的手。她指的是他们。突然之间，只是和她在一起就被其他一切的现实抹杀了。  
“这是什么？我是在自欺欺人吗？我们是在假装吗？我们是否按照这个模拟器的要求做了呢？“  
“这东西是一台机器，所以它不可能有自己的意志。这一切背后有人，我要找出是谁，确保他们会为侵犯……每个人的隐私付出代价。“  
“那我们怎么办？“她坚持道。  
她想把事情弄清楚。他的喉咙干了，眨了眨眼睛。  
“我不会随便拉女孩的手。“  
“我知道。但这让我成了什么人呢？“  
“菲尔特，这是广播给整个……“  
“我的余生，或者至少一半的时间，都会因此受到精神创伤，所以我最好弄清楚到底发生了什么。“  
她在人行道中间停了下来，他在她旁边僵住了，有点紧张。  
“我不善言辞，“他叹了口气。“我不擅长社交……“  
“但你不介意我在你身边……“  
“它比那更强大……但是……我……该死!“他诅咒。“你让我如此困惑……“  
她皱了皱眉头，然后低下头。  
“对不起……我想我太急进了。从第一天开始我就一直在挑战你的极限……“  
“不!“他几乎是在大喊大叫，这让她吓了一跳，内心又产生了一种新的内疚感，因为她的反应如此强烈。“我的意思是……不，只是……我知道我可能说得太直白了，或者整个情况使得……该死，算了吧。记住，我真的真的不介意你在我身边。如果可能的话，我想……“  
他闭上眼睛，试图抑制住刚才要说的话，把它们咽了下去。他不会掉进这个陷阱的。他非常担心，如果他们做了什么他不能坚持到最后的事情，她会受到更大的伤害。  
“你有所隐瞒，刹那。“  
他抓住她的手腕，深深地吸气，呼气。  
“我把一切都藏起来了！搞砸意味着失去我唯一的家人。“  
这意味着更多。这是她能找到的最接近认罪的证据了。这是他告诉她的最大的信心。她是他家庭的一员。当她总是认为他不在乎，或者当她向他转达命令的时候，他并没有真正注意到是她在说话……他看起来非常害怕，因为他试图表现得坚强和镇定，菲尔特无法把这一切都隐藏起来。她拥抱了他，就在那里，在中午的时候。当他意识到自己的诚实适得其反时，刹那 不寒而栗。这让他感到安慰，但他突然变得脆弱起来。她觉得自己是如此渺小，如此接近。  
“所以你和我一样害怕。“当她抱着他的时候，她只能喃喃自语，她的胳膊搂着他的背，她的脸埋在他的衬衫里。  
她的呼吸使他感到温暖。到处都是她的气味。他打了个哆嗦。记忆在他的脑海中回荡。记忆中遥远的时光，抚摸和爱抚意味着安慰和爱。当他还是纯洁的，双手没有沾染鲜血的时候。他的母亲曾试图拥抱他，甚至在他拥抱他的时候用枪指着她。他想起来了。他毁掉了自己的第一个家庭……“菲尔特……“  
他的手臂颤抖着，犹豫着。她没有攻击他，他知道的。他不需要为自己辩护。他扫视了一下这个区域，但是车辆经过，似乎没有人对他们感兴趣。这个世界终于忽略了他们一次。菲尔特抱着他，无法用语言告诉他，她多么想安慰他。  
“没关系，刹那。我只是……你总是觉得很孤独我……。”  
在她可以离开之前，他紧紧地拥抱了她，几乎让她无法呼吸。  
“我不……我只是不习惯和别人在一起……“  
她笑了起来，但她的颤抖感觉好像她在哭，他把她抱得越来越紧，越来越近，他的头发现她脖子的凹陷。他想躲在她身边，摆脱需要这个拥抱的感觉。但是他已经到了一个他不再关心隐瞒的地步。她还在发抖，在他看来，她快要崩溃了，他只想擦掉眼泪。  
“我们回家吧，菲尔特。我去泡点茶，我们谈谈，你想谈多少就谈多少。“  
“你的意思是我说，你听？“  
“你要什么都行。不要……不要哭……“  
“我刚刚拥抱了你，你也拥抱了我，刹那……这些是喜悦的泪水“，她试图安慰他。  
但是看到她哭泣就足以撕裂他的心，他还没来得及把话说出来，就已经忍不住了。  
“菲尔特，请不要为我哭泣。我不值得你这么做。我一文不值。“  
“刹那!”  
“我是认真的!“  
她摇了摇头，仍然握着他的手，那双手紧紧地缠绕着她的手腕。她想再次拥抱他，但是她无法放开他的目光。他有点发抖。她能看出他在隐瞒，几乎隐瞒了所有的事情。因为他害怕失去她。她记得读过一些关于他父母很久以前发生的事情。他是个娃娃兵。被剥夺了最初的纯真，但在很多方面仍然是纯真的。  
“过去的都过去了，刹那。我永远不会怕你。你不会在这里失去我，也不会很快失去我。“  
他看向别处的时候还在发抖，但是他没有放开她的手。他拉着她向前走。  
“我们回家吧。我需要四面围墙。“他低声说。“在我们周围。“  
这是他第一次把他们称为两个独立的个体以外的东西吗？菲尔特跟着他。她感觉到他是多么紧张。她有点害怕。他的手柔软地环绕着她的手指。她几乎不记得其余的步行回家，她不记得他们攀登楼梯。当他们进入公寓时，刹那看起来更加紧张了，她惊讶地感觉到他的手紧紧握住她的手。  
“跟紧我。“他问道。  
这不是命令，但她还是服从了，对他的行为感到困惑。他四处张望，试图发现间谍或摄像头。他知道这改变不了什么。他强迫她呆在他和门之间，他小心地锁上了门。接着，他那双红红的眼睛迎上了她蔚蓝色的目光，她看到眼睛里又闪现出新的光芒，这使她感到惊讶。  
“刹那，我……。”  
“不要那样叫我的名字……“他问道，把她挡在门外，直到她的背撞到木头上。  
“你在……“  
“我需要更多，但我不想让别人看到我这个样子。我很害怕，菲尔特。“  
“怕什么？“  
“我错过了这个。这么多年过去了，我没有任何想法，但我错过了……“  
她正要问他什么，但他靠在她身上，用胳膊搂住她的身体，用身体把她按在门上，他的呼吸落在她的脖子上，他的鼻子在她的头发上，她明白了。与人接触。刹那一直像躲避瘟疫一样躲着它。她也是，直到克里斯汀和米莱娜让她热衷于社交。他现在离她如此之近，他的身体和她的身体完全吻合，仿佛他想融入她的身体。一开始，她太震惊了，没能阻止他。  
“你又温暖，又柔软，而且你闻起来好极了。这只是一个模拟，所以我不知道它是否接近真实的费尔特……但如果你是真实的，我会是一个变革者和……“  
“慢点，刹那，拜托……没关系，没必要害怕。“  
“我感到慌乱。“  
“你做什么事都很有激情，不是吗？“她说。  
“你观察力太敏锐了。太敏锐了……“  
他依偎着她，当她用手轻轻地抚摸他的背时，他的肩膀微微颤抖。  
“太近了，可能……呼吸困难。“  
他轻轻地拥抱着她，不准备让她去任何地方。  
“你看，这就是我不能这么做的原因。“  
“刹那……不要在开始前就放弃。“  
她抚摸着他的头发，他颤抖着，想知道他是否也可以这样做。抚摸她。他深深地吸着她的气，把脸轻轻地贴在她的脖子上。他觉得自己像一头野兽，在被驯服之前犹豫不决。她的手很柔软。还有她的皮肤。他想要试着吻她，但是他的心已经因为抱着她，感觉她的呼吸在他的肩膀上而飞快地跳动。他后退了几步，咬着下嘴唇，用道歉的眼神看着她。  
“这太不应该了，菲尔特……我没有追求你或者其他什么。“  
“什么？“  
“我至少应该请求皇小姐的许可。在我的国家，我们……“  
她听了笑了，脸有点红。他的心漏跳了一拍。  
“你为什么不先征求我的同意呢？“  
“好吧……“  
她双臂交叉放在胸前，期待地看着他。他眨了眨眼，感到自己的决心在动摇。他只是想再次躲在她的怀里。  
“听起来很傻，不是吗？“  
她摇摇头，给了他一个安慰的微笑，他的脸更红了。  
“如果你给我许可，你会得到比求爱更多的东西，你知道……“  
“我的占有欲和嫉妒心很强，“她警告他。  
他挑起一条眉毛，半信半疑。  
“大多数人都说我疯了。如果你能忘记我也是个杀人犯的话。“  
“一个高达驾驶员，刹那。这是不同的。“  
“我很复杂。我完全不值得你这么做。“  
“我喜欢自己的工作，而且我付出了很多努力。“  
他微笑着，放松了很多。他们谈得越多，就越能理解对方。他们忘记了船员可能正在看着他们——或者模拟器。  
“那么，你同意了吗？“他问道，恢复了他的自信。  
她点点头，说不出话来。她的心脏像一束神经系在一起，难以呼吸。他试图表现得强硬一些，但他对此很认真。当他第二次让她靠在门上的时候，她感觉到他是多么需要这个来维持下去。他的一只手轻轻地把她的头发从脸上移开，用另一只手托起她的下巴。他的嘴唇轻轻地拂过她的双眼，尴尬地，然后是她的鼻子，几乎没有碰到自己的嘴唇，然后他紧紧地拥抱了她。她觉得在他的怀里软弱无力，意识到他必须靠在她身上才能继续站立。他还是很害怕。这就好像她已经成为他的使命之一。  
“我会尽力的。“他低声说。“值得你的信任。“  
从他嘴里说出来真甜蜜，她把脸藏在他的衬衫里，纳闷她刚才接受了什么。  
“我也是，我不会放弃你的。“  
刹那把脸靠在木门上，试图让他跳动的心平静下来。菲尔特现在是他的整个世界。他新找到的平静。他的高达。他的女朋友。


	5. 爱是战场

【第五章】爱即战场  
“看在上帝的份上，那些孩子是如此强烈!!“  
皇仍对刹那和菲尔特关系的最新发展感到震惊。米蕾娜的脸涨得通红，洛克昂脸上挂着微笑，拉斯在房间后面咯咯地笑着，双臂交叉在宽阔的胸膛上。阿里路亚是第一个建议在他们靠得太近之前切断连接的人。他认为这是对隐私的侵犯。最后，玛丽离开了房间，决定不再监视她的同志们，而她的男朋友也跟着她出去了。其余的船员都留了下来。提耶利亚对这一进展并不感兴趣，即使他很高兴看到自己的队友开心。他想验证一个理论。  
如果模拟器的目标真的是让刹那和菲尔特在一起，它应该释放他们。但是，他们的身体仍然被人为地养育着，他们仍然被绑在各自的椅子上。感觉很恶心。但是，米蕾娜在背景里尖叫着，很难集中注意力。他想和她一起躲到某个地方，只是为了接受自己跳过的关系。他觉得自己和他的高达驾驶员同伴一样有占有欲和狂热，却没有权利表达出来。看在VEDA的份上，他是提耶利亚·厄德！他不可能突然之间就变得亲热起来。  
他甚至不知道怎么做！  
屏幕上的图像变得模糊，他叹了口气。他的眼睛也开始捉弄他了。他不知道自己为什么还要创造这个身体。但是他必须在最后一次被拒绝之前控制住自己的情绪。  
……  
……  
“帕特里克!“  
“上校，你真的不应该那么勉强自己。“  
“你能不能叫我的名字，而不是一遍又一遍地叫上校。“她叹了口气。  
卡蒂·玛内金已经无计可施了。她每天早上醒来都会感到恶心，医生说，如果她还有疑虑，最好做个决定。到目前为止，她的白痴丈夫一直设法让她接受生孩子的想法，但她仍然不相信自己已经准备好了。她的身体在以各种可能的方式抗议，她知道，她肯定知道她体内的东西不可能是一个人。  
它正在耗尽她剩余的力量。  
“凯西……“  
他的声音仍然可以让她融化，她觉得她现在已经失控了，好像她过于情绪化。  
帕特里克出现在门阶上，紧张地咬着下唇。正如她要求的那样，他一直在做清洁工作，浑身都是灰尘。她已经决定，他们应该继续前进，并试图卸下一些他们的家具准备。如果他们要组成一个家庭，他们需要一所房子。他们的小公寓让她感到不安全。她买得起房子。科拉索尔也是。  
“我已经告诉过你，让我来处理这些事情。“  
“这是我的主意。我在承担责任。“  
“我不想让你受伤。你现在更容易受伤，在你的早期阶段，“他提醒她，看起来真的很担心。  
她对他的关心一半是软化了，一半是生气了。她不是用瓷器做的。好吧，她总是很累。她总是听到最细微的声音就跳起来。但这并没有改变她是他的上级，他的妻子和他的平等的事实。还是她的思绪混乱了？  
“帕特里克，我打电话给你是寻求帮助，不是听你说教。  
““当然，宝贝。“  
他很少这样称呼她，但这让他感到安心。他似乎总是很满足于和她在一起。她叹了口气，让他进了小房间。他轻轻地把他们带回床上，跪下来，修理房间里的其他家具。  
“确保你不会打碎任何东西。我真的很喜欢这床头柜。“  
“是，是。“  
“这不是命令，帕特里克……“  
他给了她一个眼色，她明白他只是在开玩笑，就像他一直做的那样。他们沉默了一会儿，她躺在床上，试图放松，而他正在拆桌子。她想看着他工作，因为她看着他训练和消磨耐心的娱乐。她可能看起来很恼火，但是他的天真让她着迷了。一直都是。他工作时，她听着他的哨子。我想和他一起哼唱。把想象中的隆起擦到她的肚子上。  
“你还在担心生孩子的事吗？“他问道，他的声音突然变得严肃起来。  
她把头转向他的方向，侧着身子打滚。这绝对是他的声音，感觉和第一次一样令人惊讶。  
“我……。”  
“不管怎样，我都无所谓，凯蒂。如果你不想要这个孩子，他的生活将是悲惨的，不管我多么努力工作，让它变得有趣。“  
她感觉很糟糕，但他并没有因为任何事责备她。他从不责怪她，也从不抱怨任何事情。  
“帕特里克，你必须明白……我不确定这个世界是否适合孩子。我觉得我做的还不够。我们如此努力地工作，但是真正的和平……这可能只是一个梦，我担心我永远不能陪在这个孩子身边。“  
他笑了笑，把桌子的零件放在地板上，装在一个盒子里，背对着她回答道:“我一辈子都很幸运。我父母大部分时间都不在家，所以我可以做任何我想做的事情。当他们回到家时，他们几乎不同意我说的任何话，但我总能看出他们有多么自豪。我从来没有玷污过他们的名声。或者，他们从来没有这样想过……“  
当他从肩膀后面看着凯蒂时，她感到措手不及。帕特里克从不向她吐露心声。这对他来说似乎不合适，或者他认为这只会惹恼她。他总是尽最大努力逗她开心，这样她就可以微笑和放松。而这正是她最需要的。但话又说回来，她开始怀疑，她什么时候款待过他？他只是喜欢她原来的样子。也许她的严肃性足以让他和世界上其他人一样处于同样的重力中。  
“你从来没有告诉过我你父母的事。我从没见过他们。“她注意到。  
“你愿意吗？“他的肩膀微微下垂，站了起来，用手梳理着自己的红头发。“它们有点……无聊。在他们的话中表示支持，但总是去旅行或其他什么地方。我参军后一两年，他们就去世了。“  
“哦……“她只能咕哝着回答。  
“我想他们在做木筏漂流。他们在任何时候都充分享受生活。这就是他们留给我的。“  
他又笑了起来，但笑声似乎是假装的，凯蒂的心在胸膛里碎裂了。他可能是这样一个孩子，这让她觉得自己已经像一个母亲了。  
“帕特里……“  
“别可怜我，宝贝。我很好，真的。我有你。“  
他笑了，一个真正的，脆弱的笑容，她感到她疲惫的皮肤轻松了些。他是她见过的最可爱的男人。他拉开抽屉，几分钟之内就把里面的东西都倒空了，把除了制服以外的一小堆衣服都扔进了一个小箱子里。他现在正开始拆开那个抽屉，她意识到如果她允许的话，几天之内他就可以自己动手了。  
“亲爱的，你不必现在这样做。“  
她的声音比平时柔和，他抬起头来，脸上露出惊讶和期待的神情。  
“如果你不让我工作，你也不应该工作。只要我一个人躺在这里……“  
他的笑容变得更加灿烂，他愉快地和她在一起，就像一个孩子那样快乐。她甚至不用说一句话就能让他用双臂拥抱她。  
“你感到孤独吗，凯蒂？“  
她摇摇头，不想让他把她当小孩看待。她不是一个小女孩。但是当他抚摸她的脖子，顺着她脸部的曲线呼吸时，她感到如此渴望，以至于她再也憋不住了。  
“你为什么爱我，帕特里克？我不欠这个……我很冷……“  
“哇，哇，上校，你这是要去哪儿？“  
“你说我会是一个好妈妈，你显然不希望我们变成我们的父母，除了骄傲之外，但是……“  
““但是什么？我爱你，凯蒂。你很酷，镇定，温柔，漂亮。你闻起来真香  
对人粗暴是因为你想让他们发挥出最好的水平，你总是尽力做到最好，即使你太累了。最重要的是，你的心是我的!“  
他说这话的时候听起来很自大，但是她也喜欢他这一面。他一天比一天成熟了。也许有一天他的青春期会消失。  
“我们要有孩子了，帕特里克。我很害怕……“  
他紧紧地抱着她，透过她的衣服亲吻她的肩膀。他的呼吸领她感到温暖。他用双臂把她与外面的世界隔开。  
“我会一直在的。“  
“我不希望你忽视自己的训练和工作。“  
“当然。“  
“我不希望你表现得好像我一直在给你下命令。“  
“来吧，凯蒂。你是我的将军。我永远不会厌倦。“  
“如果我是另一个人，你还会爱我吗？“  
“只要你打我的脸，我肯定会爱上你的。“  
他似乎是在开玩笑，她笑了，想起他们是怎么开始的。他从第一天起就惹恼了她。尽管如此，他所有的努力工作还是使他变成了她的丈夫。她以为自己会永远孤独。  
“我很高兴你坚持追我。真的，帕特里克。“  
“那是怎么回事？“  
“我不知道。我不觉得……你让我变得软弱了。“  
“你已经很软弱了。你只是对我更温柔了。“  
他轻轻地吻了她的嘴唇，但是她把他拉了回来，强迫他投入更加热情的拥抱。她的指甲在他的手臂上挖来挖去，好像要让他意识到她并不是那么温柔，但是他把她放在她的背上，亲吻她，好像他已经很久没有见过她了。过了一段时间，他们才逐渐亲密起来。她对自己、对他们都没有把握，他想表现出他有多么尊重她。但是从他现在对待她的方式中，她可以感受到他是多么的爱她和关心她。  
她在他的嘴里呜咽，对她自己来说太早了，但是在这一点上，她并不在乎。  
他突然抽身离开，上气不接下气，眼中燃烧着熟悉的火焰。“告诉我生孩子有什么不好。我必须做什么，我就做什么。“  
“我再也不能控制任何事情了。“  
他扬起一边眉毛，脸上露出厚脸皮的微笑。“你控制了太多次。亲爱的，放松一点对你有好处。“  
她脸红了。他很少告诉她他对她做事方式的看法。他很少这么叫她。她现在感觉很敏感。她把手伸进他的衬衫里，抚摸他的胸部肌肉，侧面，还有他的后背。他颤抖了一下，但抑制住了继续亲吻她的冲动。  
““我们现在同意了吗？告诉我是不是还有什么事，凯蒂。你到底想不想要这个孩子？“  
她凝视着他的眼睛，整理着她的思绪。  
“我想要更多的时间和你在一起。“  
他的脸涨得通红，但笑容却越来越灿烂。如果是别人，他会显得很愚蠢。但是她的心想要得到这个微笑。这张可爱的脸。  
“我的整个人生都是你的，凯特。我很幸运能在这里待很长时间，直到你厌倦我。“  
“没有。“  
“那么，让我们试试，好吗？让我们看看我是否运气不好。“  
他说话的方式让她感到害怕。于是她抓住他的衣领，把他按倒在地，直到他们的嘴唇紧紧地合在一起。她的余生都要和他在一起。这个孩子将是一个额外的收获。又多了一个抗争的理由。她看不到任何其他的视角，她可以采取凝视在她的子宫中生长的孩子。  
……  
……  
“刹那!“  
“等等，菲尔特，再等一会儿……“  
洛克昂气喘吁吁地说，不敢相信自己听到的话。然后，两个青少年住在一起的公寓里的灯亮了，在模拟器里，他看到那个年轻的女孩在厨房里，努力不让她做的饭从砂锅里溢出来。有米饭，煮鸡蛋和鸡肉，这意味着三个砂锅。刹那拿着许多袋食材走进了房间。烤箱里有个蛋糕，因为她想庆祝一下。一开始，她觉得自己做得太过火了，但是如果这意味着要多吃她做的菜，他并不介意去买些杂货。即使这是一个模拟器，它尝起来很棒。他以前很少有机会尝到这样的味道。他曾经为托勒密的烹饪机器人提供食物。  
“这里。“他叹了口气，解开袋子，抓起她让他找的少量香料。  
她正在设计一个盘子，提醒他回家，或者至少让他感觉像在家里一样，而不会让他掉眼泪。他在厨房里帮助她，他知道，他们玩得很开心，在一种舒适的安静中享受着彼此的存在。他们也安静地吃着。他们过去从来没有说过很多话，如果他们觉得不需要表达任何东西，这也不会改变。  
日子一天天过去，他们一起坐在沙发上，手牵着手，感到很满足，因为他们已经了解了彼此关系的现状。刹那仍然很狂乱，但是他不会表现出来，至少在整个情绪爆发之后不会。这就够了。  
或者说，这已经足够了。  
他们希望认为没有别的事情会打扰他们的生活。但是对于模拟器的喜好来说，事情太安静了。当菲尔特越来越大胆，开始玩弄 刹那的卷发时，电视机自动打开了。年轻人叹了口气，不知道这次能给他们看什么。他低下头，试图想起上次把遥控器放在哪里了，以及如何让这台可怕的机器永远闭嘴。他故意不理会电视里可能播放的任何节目。但是，后来，他听到菲尔特的声音从里面传出来，他不得不抬起头来，而真正的菲尔特在他身边变得苍白如纸。  
“洛克昂？！怎么可能……那真的是你吗？!“尼尔走出高达时，年轻的菲尔特问道。  
他几乎没有听到接下来要说什么。当这一幕展开的时候，他感觉到菲尔特的手紧紧地攥在他的胳膊上，这个洛克昂的克隆人偷走了这个年轻女孩的一个吻，却给自己的脸上来了一记耳光。刹那看到了红色。如果他当时在场的话，他是不会让这种事情发生的，不是吗？菲尔特是他的保护对象，他的抚摸对象，他的亲吻对象。她是他的女孩，而且……看在他高达的份上，让他有这种占有欲实在是太不应该了！  
她在他身边打了个冷颤，仿佛她能感觉到他的怒火在增长。  
“不要生气，刹那。我知道这……“  
他看着她，皱着眉头，咬着牙，眼睛炯炯有神。“这是真的，对吧？“  
“是的，但是……!“她无缘无故地感到非常羞愧。  
“我要杀了他!“  
“那是很久以前的事了，刹那。洛克昂不是认真的，他变了，他从来没有……“  
“我不在乎!“  
电视屏幕上播放的其他画面显示，刹那在午夜时分进入玛丽娜·伊斯迈尔的房间，这时轮到 菲尔特 感到愤怒。当他醒来的时候，全身裹满了绷带，玛丽娜看着他的睡眠。没有声音，但是画面自己在说话。刹那 被眼前发生的一切搞糊涂了。模拟器后来怎么样了？  
“那真的……“  
“当然没有！我的意思是，是的，那次我确实去了她的房间，但我只是问了她一个问题，不是……“  
他为什么要找借口？为什么他表现得好像他犯了什么罪……？这都是过去的事了。菲尔特松开了他的手臂，蜷缩在她那边的沙发上，他站了起来，愤怒地走向电视机。他甚至没有把它关上，就把它从墙上断开，然后把它扔到墙上，这样它就会破得无法修理了。  
“如果你有问题要问我，你应该自己问他们，而不是让这个模拟器灌输到你的头脑中，“他告诉她。  
她点了点头，双腿交叉放在身前，双臂环抱着紧身衣，尽管停顿了一下，还是撑着裙子。她的眼中充满了痛苦，因为看到洛克昂又一次从她身上偷走了她的初吻，还有那种被模拟器背叛的感觉。  
“你和玛丽娜有没有……“  
“我们没有谈恋爱。“他昂首挺胸地说着，把句子里的每一个字都分离开来，而不是看着她。  
“对不起，刹那。我无意不信任你。我只是……我以为我知道你在过去几年里经历的大部分事情，但是我意识到我们之间的距离比我想象的要远。那时候，我很难表达自己的感受，我把所有靠近我的人都拒之门外。你们几乎是一样的，所以这是令人安心的。我可以只是站在一旁，保持安静，因为你站在你的身边。但这是真的……这个玛丽娜看起来离你很近。而你偷偷溜进她的房间……我是说，这太不像你了!“  
“她和我来自一个类似的国家，她是一个领导者，我认为她可以告诉我……为什么战争仍然在发生。我当时心存疑虑，所以我不知道……我能相信皇和其他人吗？我受伤的时候，玛丽娜正好在那里。这纯粹是巧合。她可能对我有意思，但我……。”  
他停顿了一下，意识到自己越界了。他只是承认玛丽娜可能会喜欢他。如果一直无视这一切，他可能会伤害她。虽然他知道他们永远不可能成功。菲尔特更容易接触，更容易理解。玛丽娜的问题伤害了他。菲尔特从未要求他停止战斗，她也从未要求他战斗。她只是一路上为他喝彩，在他执行任务的过程中，她始终是一个可靠的操作员。他的目光又回到了菲尔特身上，她把脸埋在膝盖上。  
“我想，我认识你，然后……“  
“洛克昂怎么办？“  
当然，回答她的方式是错误的。她开始哭起来，他觉得自己像个坏人，而他所做的只是说出了真相。  
“菲尔特，我去玛丽娜家问问题有什么不对吗？“  
“你半夜偷偷溜进她的房间。这在地球上叫浪漫，你知道吗？“她含着眼泪笑着想说。  
“胡说。这叫做变态。我没有碰她，我几乎不听她说话，因为她从来不能理解我的感受。“  
“那好吧。我喜欢以前的洛克昂有什么问题，我是说，尼尔，就像一个大哥哥？当他看到一个本该死去的人还活着的时候，谁不会有反应呢？莱尔是个球员，他玩弄了我的感情。我不是说我为这件事感到骄傲，但是我当时……很脆弱。虽然现在很痛苦……“  
“你现在还是很伤心，不是吗？“  
“因为我知道你已经准备好为了一个错误而不假思索地攻击他了！他不了解我。“  
“这不能成为任何借口。“  
“我不想看到你想着复仇，刹那。这不是……不是你。“  
他叹了口气，意识到自己看得太远了。他现在不得不安慰她。“那么，真正的我是什么呢？我杀过人，菲尔特。我想根除战争，但是……以和平的名义战斗，并不意味着不战斗。“  
她点点头，擦干眼泪，抬头看着他。她梳着辫子看起来很可爱。  
“如果我这么轻易地怀疑你，我很抱歉。如果我强调了你不想要的品质，我很抱歉……“  
他走向她，笨拙地把她从沙发上抬起来，这样他就可以把她抱在怀里。  
“我们必须小心。我们还在模拟器里。我们还在被……“  
她靠着他的胸部点点头，紧紧地拥抱着他。  
“我想我现在好多了，“她说，这样保持了几秒钟。  
“我没有，“他小声回答。“我想抹去你所有的过去，所有可能在其中伤害你的东西。我想追回我错过的一切……“  
“没关系，刹那。我现在就在这里。“  
他摇了摇头，轻轻地把她往后推，以便能够直视她的脸。  
“你闻起来像香料，有家的味道。那个混蛋先吻了你。“  
她脸红了。  
“这真的重要吗？我不太记得了，你知道。“  
“我要把它擦掉。像一片空白。“  
“你嫉妒了，刹那。“她笑了。  
“我是认真的，“他注意到，惊讶地听到她的笑声。  
“那就擦掉它……“她说着，戏弄着他。  
她不知道自己竟敢戏弄他。但是当他把她推回到沙发上时，她意识到她喜欢这种感觉。她一眼就能看到他。他比她想象的更容易联系到。这意味着他已经离她那么近了……她明白在他的心里只有她一个人。他吻了她，就在她的嘴唇上，同时又温柔又贪婪。他能做到的。他跪在她面前，她坐着，气喘吁吁，尽管她虚张声势，但还是没有防备。他的双手紧紧地抱着她，让她靠得更近，沿着她的胳膊和肩膀抚摸。她感觉到他的手指在她的紧身衣上，意识到他是多么想要这个。同时感觉太多了。  
她试图抓住他的手腕，让他慢下来，他停止触摸她，咬着她的下唇，要求进入。她让他进来，发现这个新的吻和这个要求 刹那。他正在她胸口生火。她可以看出他在尝试各种方法时有多么紧张，爱抚她的下巴、脖子、头发，却从不松开她的嘴唇。  
感觉太强烈了。在托勒密，船员们开始觉得自己像是偷窥狂。  
“也许我们应该派人去提醒他们，如果我们可以看这个现场直播，除了我们之外，可能还有别人在看，“皇想，一边清了清嗓子，一边听着拉斯和洛克昂在窃窃私语。  
米雷娜说要关掉屏幕，她捂住眼睛，脸涨得通红。提耶利亚此刻正在别的地方做事，确保没有人接近那艘船。  
回到模拟器中，刹那试图让自己放开 菲尔特。他已经走了。然后想他是不是没有办法回头了。或者干脆停下来。然后，他的大脑恢复了正常功能，他明白他们必须分开，哪怕只是喘口气。他挣脱开，感觉到她的手指放在他的衣领上，她的眼睛紧紧地盯着他。  
她的脸涨得通红，嘴唇又红又肿。他眨了眨眼，被自己内心的情感和欲望震惊了。  
“哇……“  
“对不起。那是不必要的。我是说……我跳过了每一步。我还没问九条呢。“  
他上气不接下气，找借口。  
“你一直在隐瞒一切，对吗？你之前也是这么说的。“  
他给了她一个微笑。  
“不过，这也太快了。我们还在模拟器里，菲尔特。“  
她的脸更红了，她的可爱几乎打败了他的理智。  
“你的意思是，其他人能看见我们？“  
“我们确实这么做了，“提耶利亚观察到，他的声音如此接近，以至于两个青少年都跳了起来。  
他们转过身，看到他的小复制品站在沙发的扶手上。刹那的脸因愤怒而扭曲，然后又回到了平常的自己。  
“我太激动了。“  
“我们都知道，“提耶利亚说，双臂交叉放在胸前。“不管怎样，我不是来打断你们的，我建议你们不要……过度暴露自己。当你否认的时候，皇 可能会决定登记整个事情以获得证据。但是我有一个重要的发现。这个模拟器是由一个叫‘三位一体’的组织操纵的。“  
现在，刹那站得笔直，菲尔特 的嘴张开了。  
“我以为他们死了……“  
“我说的不是两兄弟和尼娜。他们的父母碰巧还健在。而且非常精神错乱。我暂时中断了模拟器的信号，所以他们认为你毁坏电视的时候那东西就黑了，不过几分钟就会恢复。“  
“你知道他们的目标吗？“菲尔特一边问，一边拿着扶手上的材料在 提耶利亚周围走动。  
他点了点头，把眼镜往鼻子上推了推。  
“我们现在的‘天人组织’的灭亡。他们想用他们创造的‘变革者’取代我们。这个模拟是一个测试运行。他们学会了如何从人们的大脑中获取他们想要的所有信息。他们把你推向极限，从你的大脑中榨取所有的能量。我们的防御，我们的战略，我们的代码，当然还有你们的私人生活。他们在我创造这个身体的时候感染了VEDA，这就解释了一些故障。他们可能知道我现在在想什么，所以我不知道我们是否还有任何希望。他们会从内部攻击。我只是不知道什么时候。我们会救你出去的。保持警惕。“  
他们点点头，提耶利亚就这样消失了，留给他们许多问题和答案。整个房间出现了一个小故障，仿佛模拟器正在适应现实中的变化。年轻的驾驶员感到背部一阵颤抖。  
菲尔特从 刹那 的肩膀上凝视着她，以一种奇怪的方式撅着嘴。  
“这么说他们一直在利用我们？“她大声地问自己。  
她并不是真的在和他说话，她的声音听起来很奇怪，但他猜测她只是被这个消息吓到了。  
“这没有道理……“  
“但我是托勒密的操作员，而你是我们最好的高达驾驶员……“她评论道。  
“我是说，为什么是现在？“  
“为什么要晚一点呢？“  
他叹了口气。  
“好吧，让我们暂时忘记它吧。我们已经知道这是一个很大的进步。我不认为他们会上当，但我们至少可以试着装作什么都不知道。“  
菲尔特点头表示同意，转移了身体的重心，把头转向一边，想知道他是否敢要求她从他们被打断的地方把它继续下去。令他吃惊的是，她向他张开了双臂。  
“我们继续装吧。“她高兴地眨着眼睛说。  
在这一点上，他想知道它是否仍然菲尔特。突然之间，她显得太……直率了。他抓住她的手，想要拉她的脚，但她把他拉到她的水平，笑着。她的笑声感觉不真实。当他看到她躺在他身下时，他打了个寒颤，眨了眨眼睛。她的胳膊搂在他的脖子后面。她的皮肤还是那么柔软，但眼睛里却有了新的光彩。当他再次眨眼时，她那双绿色的眼睛看起来更蓝了。他的心在胸膛里颤抖。  
“菲尔特？“  
……  
菲尔特独自醒来，坐在模拟器椅子上。她想起了 刹那 的眼睛和手，但就在 提耶利亚 警告他们之后，她感觉到自己的意识正在离开房间。在她的皮肤下面有针，她被模拟器的各个部分包围着，所有这些都让她感觉如此亲密，以至于她不知道自己是否会患上幽闭恐惧症。她头疼，嘴唇疼痛，心跳过快。  
“刹那？“  
“菲尔特，你起来了吗？“  
是拉斯的声音在跟她说话，她知道自己回来了。回到现实世界。  
“刹那 在哪儿？“  
“我们会救你出去的，保持冷静。“  
“他在哪儿？!“  
然后，当她感觉到拉斯的手把她从椅子上拉起来，洛克昂的胳膊扶着她的时候，她所能注意到的只是背景中的 刹那 的声音:  
“菲尔特？真的是你吗？“  
她抬头看着他的声音传来的地方，看到他出现在屏幕上，在另一个菲尔特的怀里。她的心漏跳了一拍。  
这一定是搞错了。她在这里，她不可能还在那里！  
“谁和他在一起？“  
“冷静点，菲尔特。“洛克昂小声说。  
“屏幕上的这个女孩不可能是我，我怎么能保持冷静？！你一直这样看着我们？“  
“我们很担心你们两个，“皇回答。  
“现在谁和他在一起？!“  
有人在抚摸她的 刹那，有人在对他微笑，即使他看起来有点不确定，他仍然相信这就是她！  
“她一定是个变革者。我怀疑所有的三位一体都是创新的。他们没有相似之处。“提耶利亚看着他冲进房间。“我没想到你这么快就出来了，你知道……“  
他给了她一个简短的微笑，作为对她回来的欢迎，她感觉到米雷娜拥抱了她，意识到她已经几天没有见到他们了。  
““你不能把我送回去吗？至少，这样我可以警告他……“  
年轻的变革者摇了摇头。“这太危险了。你现在一直在通过静脉注射系统进食，你脱水了，如果不是更严重的话。你需要彻底检查一下。除了我和投影，没人能进入这个模拟器。我黑不了系统，他们已经加载了他们的代码。我明天应该就能上班了。“  
“但是现在应该警告他!“  
“菲尔特，不要对提耶利亚发火。在我们陷入恐慌的时候，是他负责整个系统的运行。他自己连站都站不起来!“米莱娜反击道。  
“我很好，“年轻人抗议道。  
九条抬头看着天花板。他们的家庭生活开始变得非常有趣。她需要一整套新的啤酒。  
……  
“阿里路亚？“  
她的声音在驾驶舱里听起来冷淡而轻快，年轻的高达驾驶员发现自己希望她就坐在他旁边。他们驾驶着自己的机器飞行巡逻，以防周围有什么奇怪的东西出现。  
“这是什么？“  
“你看到那些 GN粒子了吗？“  
“什么？在哪里？“  
他检查了驾驶舱里的每个控制台，但没有发现任何异常情况。但随后，他感到一阵寒意贯穿了他的脊柱，头部剧烈疼痛。又有了这种奇怪的压力，就像他们几天前进入太空时感受到的一样。  
“好痛！你也感觉到了吗？“  
“是的，它越来越近了。保持警惕。“  
“这次我不会让他们跑了。“  
“别做傻事!“  
“你应该更了解我，“她笑着说。  
她的白色移动服升到空中，远离托勒密。阿里路亚站在她身后，想向她表明他信任她，即使他们都知道这一点。  
一个黑色的机器人在灼热的光线中出现，好像它是一颗流星。它释放出如此多的 GN颗粒，在身后留下一团团红色的烟雾。年轻的高达驾驶员一看到这个敌人，就咬牙切齿地发出嘶嘶声。这套衣服有红色的眼睛和红色的关节，与黑色缟玛瑙组成部分相结合。各种各样的棋子都很锋利，像刀子一样锋利。它有两只手臂和两把剑从他的手中流出，能量在一道黑暗的光线中燃烧。紧随其后的是一个更小的机器人，由圆腿和曲线形状组合而成。它的眼睛是绿色的，它的盔甲是以一种毫无疑问的方式膨胀起来的。其中一个是近身格斗，而另一个则是防御。  
“压力肯定来自那些家伙。他们看起来有点像三位一体的高达，带着那些 GN粒子，你不觉得吗？“  
“你说得对。小心点，玛丽。“  
“掩护我，艾尔。“她反驳道，用的是她最近给他起的绰号。  
这还是让他觉得有点好笑，但他不介意。相反，他警告托勒密注意即将到来的威胁。  
“有人在吗？我们这里可能需要增援。“  
“阿里路亚？怎么回事？“米丽娜的声音出来了，又小又脆弱。  
“我们受到了攻击。两个不知名的机动部队。他们看起来像是炮弹。“  
“提耶利亚说，出现的可能是‘三位一体’的其他成员。他认为他们是整件事的幕后黑手……“  
她的声音突然被切断，阿里路亚意识到他所有的交流方式都被一个陌生的方式锁定了。与此同时，施加在他头上的压力越来越大，他不得不忍住痛苦的叫喊。“这开始让人恼火了……“  
他愤怒地看着敌人的机动部队。那个黑人和玛丽交战，那个圆圆的模特站在后面分析形势。哈利路亚试图打开一条通向那台静止不动的机器的通道，但他得到的只是寄生虫。他举起枪，按照玛丽的要求掩护她的攻击。然后，圆形高达开始移动。阿里路亚头上的痛苦变得难以忍受。他觉得自己对自己和那部分原本属于阿里路亚的自己失去了控制。  
“现在不是时候!“  
“哦，可是好久不见了，阿里路亚!“他的另一个自己惊呼道。  
但一切都太迟了。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文未完。


End file.
